


The Chicago Bachelorette

by Lenatoutcourt



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bachelorette, Coming Out, Endgame Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Gallavich Endgame, Happy Ending, Homophobia, Homophobic Attack, Hurt Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich Happy Ending, Jealous Ian Gallagher, Jealous Mickey Milkovich, Lip gallagher hates Mickey Milkovich, Lip is a shithead, M/M, Mickey Milkovich is smart, Reality TV, Strangers to Lovers, Tags May Change, Truth or Dare, Violence, WIP, cameras everywhere, flirt, happy ending gallavich, mickey is injured
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2019-08-29 18:48:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 39,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16749625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenatoutcourt/pseuds/Lenatoutcourt
Summary: The city of Chicago is hosting a "Bachelorette" reality TV show.Mickey, Ian and Lip participate as candidates.Ian decides to spice up the experience by starting a little game with Mickey.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mrsz0905](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrsz0905/gifts).



The Gallaghers had always lived with money problems.

 

None of their parents had ever been able to keep a job for more than two days before being fired or suddenly becoming “crippled”.

Disability insurance was the main source of income for Frank, the family patriarch.

 

Although the sum wasn't astronomical, it allowed him to live without having to go to work every day.

But this money, the Gallagher children had never seen a dime.

Frank wasn't really a model father, far from it. And he cheerfully wasted all his money on alcohol, drugs and prostitutes who still accepted him as a customer.

Not to participate in the costs of the house didn't prevent him from squatting half of the time in the room of one of his children, to steal their clothes or to rob the fridge to soak up the booze from  his multiple hangovers.

 

Monica was far too absent to help her children with anything.

She would only go home to see her husband, get pregnant and leave them again later causing nothing but chaos.

 

With parents like that, the Gallagher children had learned very early to rely on themselves to survive and had written off Frank and Monica in their lives to serve any meaningful purpose.

Their family now consisted of Fiona, Lip, Ian, Debbie, Carl, Liam and Kev and Veronica their neighbors and closest friends.

 

Kev and V weren’t blessed with money either. So much so that they participated willingly in the small scams proposed by the Gallagher’s.

Any opportunity was good to get make money and help their families survive.

 

Each Gallagher child had, from the age of 9, accumulated several small jobs to bring some money home. And even if the years had passed, things hadn't changed much.

 

They were still living together in the family home. Kev and V were still their neighbors. Frank and Monica were always trying to take advantage of them. And they still didn't have a lot of money.

  
  
  


"- Ian! Get up! "Lip shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

 

Ian groaned and grabbed his pillow with both hands before burying his head inside, hoping to be able to quell his brother's cries and go back to sleep.

 

"- Ian!" Shouted Lip again from the ground floor.

 

"- What?!?" Ian grumbled, sitting on the edge of the bed.

 

"- Come down I need to show you something." Lip hollored.

 

Ian pressed his palms against his eyes to try to make his desire to go back to sleep disappear to no avail.

He pulled on his pants and grabbed a t-shirt, which he pulled off of the floor.

 

Lip was standing down the stairs, with what looked like folders in his hands.

 

Fiona was sitting on the couch next to V doing her fingernails, while Kev snored slouched in the chair next to them.

 

At that moment, Ian would have given everything to have the sleep as heavy as their friend.

 

"- I found a way to make a lot of money!" Lip said with a big smile.

 

As if by magic, his claim seemed to draw Kev from Morphé's arms.

 

"- Huh! What ... "he mumbled as he sat up.

 

"- Calm down, Kev, it's not for you," Lip said calmly.

 

Ian walked around his brother and came to sit in front of Kev on the only chair still free.

 

"- Let me explain ... I know someone at the town hall ... And she owes me one since I helped her little brother avoid returning to jail, but we don't care about that... All that matters is that she owes me one.

\- ...

\- Does “The Bachelor” mean anything to you?

\- Yes…

\- I love that show.” Exclaimed V.

 

"- Well they are planning on making a special Chicago version. In fact, it's going to be a bachelorette ... Chicago special bachelorette. In fact the mayor has reached an agreement with the producers of the show to try to restore the image of the city. They will audition guys who live in Chicago to participate in the show.

\- “I have no desire to participate!” Ian stated loudly while rolling his eyes at his brother.

 

“- Normally me neither, but I learned something very interesting.” Lip responded trying to entice Ian.

\- ...

\- Generally only the bachelor is paid, and the candidates don't earn much except a bit of celebrity status.

\- And that doesn't interest me_

\- But to improve the scenario of the show and the motivation of the candidates, the mayor has planned to pay the participants. Better for the audience, there will be more candidates and the further they go, the more they will be paid.

\- In the end the candidates will surely be more interested in the money than the girl. "Fiona noted.

 

"- Probably, except that this information, no one will have it before having signed a contract with the town hall and the show, forcing them to silence. No spectator will know it ...

\- And you want to participate to earn that money?” Ian asked.

 

“- Yes! And you too will participate. Thanks to my friend's favor, we don't even have to go through the try outs.” Lip exclaimed excitedly.

 

“- Lip, do I have to remind you that I'm gay?!?” Ian asked, arching an eyebrow.

 

Ian had come out years ago. Although he had for a moment dreaded the reaction of his relatives, none of them had pushed back after this confession.

Only Lip had a little trouble accepting this fact, but he finally ended up being defeated and after that supported his brother.

 

"- I know you're gay, but no one will know …” Lip shot back.

 

“- And why not me I can_ " Kev started to say before being given the death start and to avoid angering his wife.

 

"- I’m not telling you to sleep with her, or even kiss her, just pretend. And when we have enough money we will make sure to get off the show.” Lip countered.

 

“- Lip I have no desire to pretend to be straight again!” Ian said clearly irritated.

 

“- Think of all the money we will be able to make! We need it for Debbie's studies, and then there is the roof to fix, and we still have debts to repay ... " Lip urged trying to play on his brothers soft heart.

 

Ian winced before sighing deeply. He didn't like the idea of participating in this show. He liked even less the fact of having to pretend to be straight. However, he knew that Lip was right. They needed that money and it would be easy for them to get it.

 

"- If I go alone, we'll have twice less ... We need this money Ian ... If I could ask someone else_” Lip responded

 

“- Okay!” Ian relented

 

“- Okay?” Lip asked excitedly.

 

“- OK…. I’ll do it." Ian said as he finally caved into the sceam.  

 

Lip threw himself into his brother's arms, pushing him over the armchair before crushing his mouth against his cheek and kissing him with a huge smack.

 

"- Get out of here! You're crushing me! "Ian grunted, trying to push his brother back as best he could.

 

The scene seemed to trigger a big laugh out of Fiona, Kev and V.

  
  
  
  


The Milkovich’s had never followed the rules.

The only rules they followed were those dictated by their father.

 

Terry was a monster of brutality, who forced his children to obey him.

When the threats were no longer sufficient for him to be respected, he beat them.

 

It was under his fists that his wife had died a few years before.

 

Many times his children had hoped never to see him again when the cops came to arrest him. But every time Terry ended up coming out of prison and returning home to reign the fear.

  
  


When his mother was dead Mickey felt relief. He had never confessed to anyone, but he had been relieved that his mother had passed.

Of all the members of his family, the ones Terry hated the most were his wife and youngest son, Mickey. And he had never spared his efforts to make them understand how he hated them.

 

Mickey had quickly learned to defend himself and fight.

Living with a monster like Terry had hardened his body and soul.

 

He knew he would have been able to get rid of his father.

But he also knew, if he had failed, he would have attacked him, but also his mother in retaliation.

 

And it was because of this inability to rebel against his father while protecting his mother that Mickey had finally abandoned the idea of definitively settling the Terry problem.

 

But when she was gone, he couldn't help but feel relieved for her. He had always hated feeling that, and still hated himself for it now, but he couldn't help it.

 

He would have given everything so that his mother could have another life, a real life. But that wasn’t in her cards, and only death had been able to free her from her life of mayhem.

 

Mickey had wanted to change things, but his father must had felt the wind spinning, and he was eager to find a new way to make Mickey loyal.

 

Of course Terry could have just got rid of his son. But unfortunately for him, Mickey was by far the strongest, most resourceful and intelligent of the family. His only weakness was his brothers and sister, and that Terry knew it.

  
  


"- Mickey! Get your ass in here! "Terry shouted as he entered the house.

 

Mickey sat down  the beer he had in his hand and headed for the living room.

 

"- File that," he growled, throwing a file at his feet.

 

"- What is it?" Asked intrigued Iggy sprawled on the couch.

 

Terry passed in front of his son, forcing him to remove his feet from the coffee table to let him pass and sit next to him before grunting.

 

"- Mandy! Bring me a beer! "

 

Mickey glanced at the documents before asking.

 

"- Do you want me to participate in this thing?!?

\- Yeah! One of the guys who runs the show owes me money, and since he couldn't pay me back, he offered to involve one of you.

\- How could that help us?

\- The candidates will be paid this time. They think it's a good way to motivate them ... He promised me that if I didn't bring him back a backyard yokel he could make sure that we make enough money to pay off his debt.

\- What are you talking about?" Questioned Iggy intrigued.

 

"- They will make a version of the special bachelorette Chicago. And Pops wants me to participate.

\- Can I do it?" Iggy questioned visibly interested in the idea.

 

"- I said no you moron," Terry groaned before calling Mandy again.

 

Mickey squeezed his fingers around the back before returning to his room.

 

"- You better return the file by tomorrow! "Terry groaned from the living room.

 

Mickey closed the door behind him before leaning all his weight on it and staring at the file.

 

Participating in a TV show didn't please him.

Participating in a TV show where he had to seduce a woman pleased him even less ...

 

Mickey had never confessed to anyone, but he had always preferred men.

He knew that if his father learned it, he would kill him with his own hands.

 

And now he was condemned to continue this farce in front of the cameras.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey had no doubt about his acting skills. He had been playing a role for years, claiming to be someone he wasn't. The only part of this ordeal that frightened him was to have to look happy.  
> Mickey never needed to look happy because his father had never been interested in his son's happiness. As far as Mickey knew, he had to succeed, for him, and for his brother and sister.  
> In case of failure Terry wouldn't take long to get revenge on Iggy or Mandy. And Mickey wanted to avoid that more than anything.

The preparations for the show had seemed like an eternity in Mickey's eyes.

He was happy not to have had to participate in the casting events that would have made the event even more painful.

 

Thanks to their accomplice in the show it hadn't been difficult for him to integrate the rank of the candidates.

 

The rest was now under his responsibility.

 

Mickey had no doubt about his acting skills. He had been playing a role for years, claiming to be someone he wasn't. The only part of this ordeal that frightened him was to have to look happy.

Mickey never needed to look happy because his father had never been interested in his son's happiness. As far as Mickey knew, he had to succeed, for him, and for his brother and sister.

In case of failure Terry wouldn't take long to get revenge on Iggy or Mandy. And Mickey wanted to avoid that more than anything.

 

Mickey didn't take long to get an idea of the different candidates and to know with whom he would be able to at least tolerate and those in which he would probably quickly want to strangle. That was to say the totality of the candidates except for one sexy redhead.

But the latter was surely the one that Mickey should avoid as much as possible.

 

To pretend to be straight wasn't always easy. To pretend it in front of cameras still less and to pretend it while this guy was near him could be fucking impossible.

 

It was also amusing to notice the lack of ease that emanated from him when honestly he was more handsome than all the other candidates gathered. The fact that he was a ginger was only a small bonus, because in addition to that he had beautiful green eyes, a knock out smile, a muscular body, and a laugh to die for.

 

Mickey knew it, having to stay away from this guy would surely be a task.

 

The one who had been introduced to him as the brother of the sexy redhead seemed to him much more at ease among candidates and had already began to approach the newest bachelorette.

  
  
  
  


Ian had a hard time knowing what to do. It wasn't the first time he pretended to be straight, because even though his whole family was perfectly happy he was gay everyone in his neighborhood wasn't always so tolerant.

But at no time had he had to pretend to be straight in front of cameras and have to fight against other men to garner favor with a woman.

 

He would surely have been much more comfortable if the singles to be flirted had been the other male candidates.

And the situation would have been much more interesting had he had to seduce one particular candidate.

 

This guy had caught his attention as soon as he saw him and he had to struggle not to stare at him like a psychopath.

 

He was absolutely hot.

A little shorter than him, but with a bigger build - more muscular and thick. Dark hair with beautiful blue eyes and tattoos on the knuckles that made him even more alluring compared to the rest of the candidates.

 

Ian had almost choked when the young man had turned to speak with one of the staff members and he had enjoyed an unobstructed view of his ass.

 

The ass of this guy would have deserved a song to it’s glory if not a statue or better yet a temple. Ian felt himself harden just looking at him.

 

"- Ian, are you ok?"

 

Ian turned to Lip who had arrived next to him without him realizing it.

 

"- Are you ok?" He asked anxiously again.

 

Ian nervously ran a hand through his hair.

 

"- Yeah, it's just going to be harder than I thought ...

\- Why?

\- The candidate with the tattoos on his knuckles ...

\- Mickey?

\- That's his name? I like it... I wonder if it's a diminutive or if_

\- Oh fuck! don't tell me you_You want to fuck him?!? "

 

Ian lowered his eyes to avoid the accusing look of his brother.

 

"- Ian_ I managed to get in here, but from now on it's everyone for themselves... We will not have any extra help and I don't think that flirting with any of the other candidates is very well accepted.

\- I don't intend to flirt with him," Ian said nervously.

 

"- So what?

\- It's just ... It's going to be hard not to pay attention to his presence while he's right under my nose.

\- You don’t even know him yet?

\- Lip, I'm already starting to get hard and haven't even approached him. "

 

Lip displayed a grimace of disgust before whispering.

 

"- I would have done well without this detail! I don't have anything against your sexual orientation, but if it suits you I prefer to avoid hearing about everything that can happen to your cock when a guy is around. "

 

Ian sighed. Lip definitely had a problem with the idea that his brother could fuck other men. The fact that he was attracted to them didn't pose any problem, but the idea of two guys fooling around seemed to make him uncomfortable.

 

"- All I'm saying is that playing straight next to this guy is going to be a lot harder than I imagined.

\- There is another solution...

\- Which?

\- We make him go away.

\- What?!?

\- If he goes away we will not have any problem ...

\- Your contact can do that?

\- No, I told you, her service was stopping here.

\- So how do you want to do it?

\- We just need to get him eliminated ...

\- If that's it then it's simple. "Ian replied with a sarcastic smile.

  
  
  


Ian had finally managed to get a little loose and mix with the crowd of other candidates.

One of them seemed to have decided to take care of him and help him integrate into the group.

 

He also got to know Cynthia, the bachelorette he was supposed to seduce.

 

She was more interesting than he thought at first sight. Of course, nothing she can say will make her really attractive to him, but spending time with her would surely be less terrible than he thought.

 

"- Can I join you?" Asked a voice behind Ian.

 

The young man turned to see Mickey standing behind him.

 

Well, shit, Ian thought.

 

"- Sure, you just have to sit next to Ian," Cynthia announced, showing the free seat on the couch.

 

Double shit.

 

"- Thank you ... I'm usually shy so I'm having a little trouble getting into the crowd tonight," he said with a devastating smile as he sat next to Ian.

 

It's impossible for this guy to be shy, Ian thought, displaying a smile on his face.

 

"- That's Mickey, right?" Cynthia asked.

 

"- Yes. That's it, like the mouse ...

\- Is it a diminutive or is it your real name?

\- A diminutive. My parents had the great idea to give me a name that nobody in this country pronounces correctly, By force everyone calls me Mickey ...

\- And will we find out your real name?" She asked with a mischievous smile.

 

"- If I stay here long enough, I promise to tell you, but only if you promise not  to make fun of me," he said with a devastating smirk that made Ian wince.

 

Fuck, fuck, fucking fuck...Ian thought again.

 

He crossed his legs to hide the reaction of his body to the proximity with Mickey and thanked the sky internally that all the attention of the small group is taken elsewhere allowing him not to be surprised in this state from the first night.

  
  
  


The discussion between Mickey and Cynthia had continued for several minutes without anyone being able to interrupt them.

To get rid of this guy would be more difficult than he thought;

 

"- Can I ask you where your tattoos come from?" Ian asked when he finally enjoyed a brief moment of silence to speak.

 

Mickey looked down at his hands before looking up at Ian.

 

"- I got tattooed the day after the death of my mother ...

\- ...

\- I was very young at the time and it was hard for me to accept that my mother could be taken away. So I did what any boy of my age would have done ... bullshit. I went to see the first tattoo artist I found on my way and I told him to tattoo me ... I stole pocket money from my big brother and my little sister.

\- ...

\- It hurt a lot, but I must admit that I was happy to find an excuse to cry and hide my tears from tears from the tattoo.

\- ...

\- I wanted to yell fuck to the whole world, for depriving me of my mother," he said, pointing to his hands.

 

"- Of course at times I regret it a little ... It is not easy to pass for something other than a little thug when you have this kind of tattoo ... Many people judge without knowing.

\- I'm so sorry for your loss ... "Affirmed Cynthia putting her hands on Mickey's.

 

Fuck! This guy was good!

Ian was sure, all he had said was a bunch of lies. But he had no way to prove it, that would be his word against his. And after his poor little boy who lost his mom show, it would be difficult to discredit him in the eyes of anyone.

  
  
  


Mickey had no difficulty in discerning the aggressiveness in Ian's words.

It wasn't difficult to understand that this guy didn't want him around.

And that was probably the case for all the other candidates. That was the goal of the game. Eclipse all the others to reach the target.

 

Mickey knew that thanks to their mole and the fear that Terry was owed money from this guy, he was almost sure to continue the adventure, but it was better to put all the chances on his side.

 

Mickey knew it, at the end of the evening it was he who had managed to score the most points with Cynthia.

It had been hard to look natural so they were surrounded by cameras and mics, but Mickey knew that his tattoo story had the desired effect.

 

Mickey got up and grabbed an outfit in the closet.

Having a room of his own without anyone bothering him every two minutes was strange to say the least.

 

He walked to the adjacent bathroom and quickly closed the door behind him.

 

The bathrooms of the bedrooms were the only rooms to his knowledge to have no camera or microphone. Thanks to their mole, they also learned the the garden shed was also an area without a camera, but that microphones had been installed.

 

No candidate was supposed to communicate with the outside, but Mickey had made sure to keep a phone with him if he needed to call his family.

 

He took off his briefs and turned on the water jet of the shower.

His night had been more agitated than he would have liked and Ian had quickly joined him in his dreams.

He had to get rid of all these wet dreams before going down to breakfast with the others.

 

It was expected that each of them in turn would spend time with Cynthia this morning to get to know each other better and complete the game of the presentations that the production had made them play the day before.

 

One of the watchwords of the production this year was "realism". They wanted to avoid the circus effect, staged. But it wasn't for all that they deprived themselves to guide each step.

 

Mickey finally managed to relax after a few minutes under the hot water jet.

 

He got out of the shower and dried himself and dressed quickly. He must not drag if he didn't want to lose the little advantage he had over others.

  
  


He found smiling Cynthia sitting at the table with Ian's brother Lip.

 

The seat in front of Cynthia was miraculously empty. Mickey took the opportunity to sit down and greet his young neighbors.

 

"- Hello to both of you.

\- Hello Mickey, sleep well? "Cynthia questioned with a smile on her face.

 

"- Actually I had trouble falling asleep ...

\- Really. Why’s that?

\- I'm not used to sleeping in a house so quiet ... At home there is always someone in my family to make noise while I try to sleep. I know it's stupid, but I got used to it ...

\- No, it's not stupid at all. It's normal that you miss your family. You look very close. "

 

Mickey smiled affectionately at Cynthia. The young woman seemed very sensitive to his stories.

Lip, on the other hand, seemed much more upset to have lost the young woman's attention.

 

"- I wonder where is Ian ..." Said Lip to try to regain her attention.

 

"- Can he still be in bed." Said Mickey with a smile.

 

"- I'll bet he's everywhere except in bed. Ian is really not the type to sleep in.

\- I think I know where he is," Cynthia said, pointing at the kitchen.

 

Ian had just come out, accompanied by several staff members, his arms laden with food.

 

"- Hot in front! Let's go or I'm going to drop the pancakes! "He shouted to make his way to the table.

 

He looked up at the trio as soon as he put his dishes on the table.

 

"- Hello to you ... Sleep well?

\- I did. Lip too, but Mickey less. "Announced Cynthia.

 

"- Why’s that ?

\- It was too quiet ...

\- I can understand. With us too, it's usually chaos. If it's calm, it's because something is wrong ... Cynthia, I hope you will not mind me bothering the cooks this morning rather than staying here ... I really wanted pancakes ... And since we are never better served than by ourselves ... Besides, I made you blueberry. Yesterday you said it was your favorite fruit, so when I saw it in the fridge I thought of you.

\- Thank you!"

 

The young woman didn't wait any longer to catch the plate of pancakes.

 

Ian quickly turned to Mickey and smiled a satisfied smile.

 

Ian had definitely scored a lot of morning points.

It was now certain, this guy wanted war. He wanted it, he would have it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian went out when he felt that his body was exhausted enough to not react so violently to Mickey's presence.
> 
> Even though he knew it was dangerous, he chose to head for the sunbed right next to the young man rather than picking one from the opposite.
> 
> Mickey was lying on his stomach, his head resting on his arms crossed.
> 
> Hard for Ian not to notice the curve of his ass as well as the muscles of his arms in this situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I don't say it often enough ... A fucking mega thank you to my two proofreaders, without whom this fanfic and all the other fanfics that I wrote would be incomprehensible!
> 
> Thank you! You are awesome! I love you!

Ian had definitely scored points this morning.

 

He had managed to stand out from the others and not look like a guy who was completely in heat, ready to take any opportunity to get close to Cynthia.

 

But to tell the truth, what Ian liked the most this morning was the grimace that had formed on Mickey's face when he realized what was happening.

 

After breakfast, the production had planned to let them enjoy the outdoor pool and allow everyone to discuss a little more private with Cynthia in the adjoining jacuzzi.

 

It was quite fascinating to watch the staff members chat with some of the contenders.

It wasn't difficult to understand that they were trying to create quarrels between the candidates to make the show more interesting for the audience.

 

Ian had also been approached by one of the team members earlier in the day.

 

According to his speech, he was already among the favorites with Lip, Mickey and another guy he didn't bother to remember the name.

 

Lip was delighted with this information, and reminded him to focus all his attention on Cynthia.

Ian had nodded, though he already knew, his attention couldn't stay fixed on Cynthia for a long time while Mickey had just passed by them wearing only a swim shorts.

 

This guy had an ass able to harden a priest.

 

Ian felt inside knowing that he was so close to him, so accessible and yet untouchable ...

 

He knew it was unlikely Mickey would be gay while he was here as a candidate. However, he couldn't silence the little voice that kept telling him that it was possible.

 

He quickly got closer to the pool, plunged into it and began to swim the lengths to try to calm the rising excitement in his lower abdomen.

 

He went out when he felt that his body was exhausted enough to not react so violently to Mickey's presence.

 

Even though he knew it was dangerous, he chose to head for the sunbed right next to the young man rather than picking one from the opposite.

 

Mickey was lying on his stomach, his head resting on his arms crossed.

 

Hard for Ian not to notice the curve of his ass as well as the muscles of his arms in this situation.

 

He grabbed the towel on the lounger and wiped his hair energetically, making a few drops of it fly over to Mickey who reacted so early.

 

"- Fuck! If I wanted to get wet I would go in the water! 

\- It'll dry in just a few minutes ... " Ian said sitting down.

 

Mickey's reaction made Ian smile. He didn't seem to appreciate his presence so close to him.

 

"- If you lie down like that without swimming, you'll end up red...

\- Kiss my ass! "Growled Mickey, looking away.

 

Ian laid himself nonchalantly next to him, saying.

 

"- I say that for your sake ... If you end up looking like a lobster there is little chance that Cynthia wants_

\- Don't you know how to shut up or do you like to be shut up?" Mickey asked, frowning.

 

"- I'm not one to obey the orders of anyone.

\- Anyone?!?

\- Why would I obey you?

\- Maybe because otherwise I'll get annoyed, and hit you." growled Mickey.

 

"- In front of the cameras? I doubt. You're too smart for that ...

\- ...

\- But if you want, I can offer you a deal.

\- What are you talking about?

\- A showdown.

\- What?

\- Do not you know what it is?

\- Fuck! I know what it is, but why would I make a showdown with you?!?

\- This is the most "civilized" way to know who is the strongest of us two ... And if it turns out that it is you, I would do what you ask me, and I would go elsewhere ...

\- No thanks!

\- And if I increase the stakes? "

 

Ian smiled a smile when he saw Mickey's eyebrow get up intrigued.

 

"- The loser will have to ... Jump into the pool_

\- How's that interesting?

\- ... completely naked!

\- You're crazy!

\- Think about it... If you're really sure of your strength, it'll be up to me to do it, and potentially be kicked off the show ...

\- ...

\- But you don't have to ... You don't seem to be sure of your abilities_

\- Kiss my ass! I do it!"

 

Mickey sat up to sit in front of Ian.

 

Ian was happy to have seen it right.

Mickey was well suited to those men who were unable to remain impassive when their abilities were questioned.

 

"- I warn you that you will regret it ...

\- Ian.

\- What?!?

\- My name is Ian ...

\- I know your name_

\- And you remembered the names of all the candidates, or only mine?

\- Do you want to do it or not?"

 

Ian nodded as he thought of all the other things he wanted to do to Mickey.

 

They quickly headed for the garden table a little further and sat facing each other.

 

Ian presented his hand affirming.

 

"- This is your last chance to back down ...

\- I'm not one to go back. And you jump naked in this pool.

\- It almost looks like the idea interests you. "Ian remarked grabbing Mickey's hand.

 

Ian knew Lip wouldn't like this idea. He also knew he was risking big. If he lost, he wouldn't be the first man we would have seen naked in this kind of show, on the contrary. But that might not please the production and Cynthia too much.

 

For all that was worth it. Just to see Mickey's cheeks flush with his insinuations, it was worth it.

 

Mickey didn't wait any longer to start pressing hard on Ian's, which narrowly avoided losing directly.

 

"- It's not very fair play," he remarked.

 

"- Because you're kind of fair play?" Mickey asked, pressing Ian's hand a little more.

 

It was hard enough for Ian to hold back his arm, Mickey was definitely strong as hell.

 

Their little game had caught the attention of the other candidates who had begun to circle around them.

 

Neither of the two young men seemed ready to let themselves go, and the pressure began to show on their faces.

 

It wasn't long before Cynthia and the candidate who was with her in the jacuzzi came to watch them, followed by all the cameras.

 

"- Ian, Mickey, what are you doing?!?

\- I bet with Mickey that I could beat him... And I think I'm losing. " Affirmed the young man with a small smirk.

 

"- It would have been less stupid than you realize before betting ...

\- Bet what? "Asked the intrigued young woman.

 

"- The loser has to jump into the swimming pool completely naked," Ian said without looking away from Mickey.

 

"- What?!?

\- We needed motivation ... Not to ... Lose! "

 

Ian's fist crashed violently on the table under pressure.

 

Mickey was silent about his victory, but it wasn't difficult to read the satisfaction on his face.

 

"- I think I lost," Ian said, getting up.

 

He put his hand on his swim shorts before being stopped by Cynthia.

 

"- You don't have to do that Ian ... Right Mickey?

\- I don't intend to force him. It was just a joke ... "

 

Ian smiled when he Mickey‘s response.

He knew full well that his opponent was very serious about their deal, and that without Cynthia's intervention he would never have let Ian go.

 

Ian put his hand on the woman's and smiled at him before affirming.

 

"- I know it sounds a little stupid ... But I can't imagine not keeping my word even for something so futile.

\- ...

\- A man must always keep his word and do what he has promised," he said.

 

Ian was more than satisfied with the young woman's reaction. Cynthia seemed to be moved by his words.

He gently released his hand, affirming.

 

"- It will teach me to not make stupid bets."

 

Without waiting any longer, Ian lowered his swim shorts, revealing his cock hardened by the vision of Mickey half naked, and the idea of being naked in front of him.

 

The look of astonishment that appeared on Cynthia's face made him smile and he felt a gentle warmth rise in the lower part of his belly when he caught Mickey's gaze on him.

 

Without waiting any longer, he ran to the pool to dive head first.

 

He burst out laughing when he came to the surface and ran a hand through his hair to clear his face before swimming to the edge.

 

All eyes were on him.

 

Lip seemed furious, Cynthia amused, the other candidates pissed off by the attention he had won.  And maybe the size of his monster cock.

 

But the only person he was interested in right now was Mickey.

Mickey who had a smile on his face. There was no doubt that the young man saw clearly in his game and that he didn't intend to stop there. Especially after Ian managed to turn things around for him.

  
  


This guy was a fucking mystery wrapped in an unknown. He didn't seem to care about being on this show or being fired.

 

Mickey was extremely surprised to see him out of the kitchen that morning, and even more so when he came up with the idea of a bet.

 

He had always had a good gaydar, and everything made him say that this guy was playing for his team.

 

To see him walked by the pool had been a torture for Mickey who had preferred to lie on his stomach to avoid making this attraction too visible.

 

He had been relieved when Ian had plunged into the pool for length and was able to focus on something else. But all his rational thoughts had evaporated when he had once again laid eyes on him.

Because of the pool water the fabric of his swimsuit had stuck to his body and left no room for imagination.

 

His way of looking at him from above pushed Mickey to accept this stupid bet.

 

Losing had not been an option for him.

If that had been the case he would have to explain to everyone why he had finished naked so suddenly, and he knew he would not have been as eloquent as Ian.

He also had some extra problems, mainly because he doesn’t swim.

 

Ian had just come out of the water as naked as the day he was born, and it was very hard for Mickey not to stand there watching him from every angle.

 

Cynthia rushed to him with a towel in her hand.

Seeing her thus clutching her hands around Ian's waist to help him tie the towel gave rise to Mickey's feelings he knew he didn't have to feel.

 

Ian seemed embarrassed about the situation, and was apologizing to Cynthia for reassuring him.

Mickey knew it was just a staging.

He felt Ian stop resisting and let Mickey lay his hand on the table.

He had deliberately lost.

 

"- Still sorry Cynthia_

\- Do not worry, this is not the first time I see a naked man ... Although maybe not with a caliber like this one. " she blushed.

 

Mickey took advantage that the eyes are on Ian and Cynthia to reposition himself in his clothing.

He quickly approached them once the evidence of his reaction to Ian's body was made invisible.

 

"- Not too cold?" He asked.

 

Ian turned to him with a smile.

 

"- It's okay. It wakes up.

\- I hope you'll not make bet like this anymore." the young woman said sulkily.

 

"- Anyway you caught me Ian ... I didn't think you'd go all the way," said Mickey with a small smile.

 

"- When I do something I go all the way." Ian said with a smirk.

 

Mickey reached out to grab Ian.

 

"- I don't know how long I'm going to have the chance to stay here ... But I'm really happy to have participated on this show. If only to meet people like you. I know it might sound stupid to say that about something as silly as this betting. But it is quite rare to meet people who keep their promises today. And I must say that I am impressed by your understanding Cynthia. I don't think there are many people who would have been so understandable about our kids' games, "Mickey said, looking away at Cynthia.

 

It wasn't long before the red rose to Cynthia's cheeks and a smirk seen on Ian's lips.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey is determined to put some distance between him and Ian. But the young man doesn't seem to have the same idea in mind

The discussion between Mickey and Cynthia in the jacuzzi had quickly revolved around what had just happened between the two young men.

 

Ian had made a strong impression on Cynthia. Whether it is the fact that he wants at all costs to accept the consequences of his defeat. Or in relation to what these consequences had revealed of the young man's anatomy.

 

The young woman didn't seem indifferent to Mickey's understanding, and just as charmed by his way of being.

She had later become very interested in all the stories he told her about his so-called Chicago life.

 

He had quickly wondered how she would have reacted if he had really told her what his life was like, how was his family, his father, and how he had lived so far.

 

But it didn't take long for him to understand what the young woman was dreaming about, and it certainly wasn't about a thug from the south side.

There was no doubt that his bad boy side pleased her, but mainly because he wrapped it in a lie of sweetness and good feelings.

  


Mickey was later replaced by Ian in the jacuzzi next to the young woman.

 

Their discussion had seemed very cheerful to Mickey.

The young woman seemed definitely smitten with the redhead and Mickey fully understood why.

This guy was really handsome, and now he knew it, he wasn't just one of those handsome, empty-brained guys, but actually someone who knew what he wanted and who was doing what was needed to get.

And finding out what was in his swimsuit didn't really help to calm his interest in the young man.

  
  


An elimination ceremony had quickly followed the talks in the jacuzzi.

The production had all lined up next to each other, still in a swimsuit.

 

Mickey wasn't a romantic, and more part of his relationship, had not lasted more than a week, but the idea of so quickly decided to eliminate candidates from the adventure seemed hasty, even for him.

  


Cynthia had eliminated three candidates during this ceremony.

 

One of them had quickly screamed as soon as he realized what was going on, and hadn't waited longer to point to one of his competitors saying that he had already someone in his life.

 

Security had disallowed the competitor outside, and had left Cynthia facing the pointed candidate.

 

He had finally confessed after a few minutes, and so he too had been let go.

Mickey had glimpsed a knowing look between two staff members and quickly realized they knew one way or the other.

 

Mickey smiled when Cynthia handed him the rose proving he was continuing the show, but was tense when he felt Ian's gaze on him.

He was also part of the men who continued the adventure, and Mickey had a hard time knowing if this news was a good thing for him or on the contrary a sign that the sequence of events would be more dangerous.

The young man had taken advantage of the rush preceding the elimination ceremony to quickly dive again into the water before joining the ranks of the candidates.

 

There was no doubt that he knew the effect his body was having on Cynthia and that he was telling it in play. And from his point of view, Mickey could only prove him right.

  
  


No other activity was planned for the rest of the day except for the evening cocktail party to celebrate the remaining contestants remaining on the show.

And it was not long before the other candidates to jump on Cynthia and try to monopolize her time and try to earn points in view of the next elimination session.

 

Mickey smiled a smile when he recognized Lip, Ian's brother among the candidates trying to catch the young woman's attention.

 

Another small group had formed not far from the pool.

Mickey felt several candidates staring at him before looking away and doing low mass.

Only one of them stared at him long enough for their eyes to meet. He smiled a smile before he also looked away and focus on the discussion in short.

 

Mickey had already spotted this candidate.

It hadn't been hard to know who the favorite participants were, and he knew that guy was part of it.

  


But that wasn't what attracted his attention, but rather the steady glances he was throwing at him.

 

Mickey looked away, determined to use his time in a better way than staying there watching them from a distance.

 

He went quickly to the gym. It was useless to try to get Cynthia's attention when all the other candidates were around her. And that would further damage the image he was trying to give himself since his arrival.

 

Mickey knew it, currently his mind was in no way monopolized by Cynthia but rather by a young redhead far too good for his safety.

 

He quickly settled on one of the treadmills and started it. Normally, he would have just moved away from Ian to avoid aggravating things. Or in the worst case, he would have beaten him to teach him not to look at him that way.

Unfortunately, neither of these two solutions were possible here.

 

Mickey had never had the slightest desire to beat anyone up, it was just the way he had been raised so far, his normality at least the one imposed by his father.

 

He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to drive Ian away from his mind by focusing on something else.

 

An electronic noise caught his attention and forced him to open his eyes again.

Ian had settled on the machine next to his, and was now running at the same pace as him.

 

"- I didn't think you were the kind of guy who enjoy gym." he said, smiling.

 

Mickey looked away and increased the speed of the machine hoping that this new speed would help him focus.

Unfortunately, it was quite difficult to ignore the presence of the young man next to him. And the fact that Ian still didn't put on a t-shirt didn't help Mickey to think of anything else.

 

"- Actually, I had the impression that you would be the type to run only to flee the cops.

\- ...

\- I tell you that, but to tell the truth, they ran more than once with my brother.

\- ...

\- I found your reaction quite interesting earlier. And I'm sure Cynthia too ... It was good for her all "I didn't expect him to do it", "it was just for fun" ...

\- ...

\- I'm sure that if she didn't intervene, you would never let me go.

\- ...

\- Would you like to bet with me again? "

 

Mickey sighed deeply and stopped the machine. He took his stand by putting his hands on the handles before looking at Ian and finally silently descending from the machine.

 

He grabbed the towel he had laid next to him and walked out of the room.

 

Ian seemed to have perfectly understood his little game. Unlike many others he didn't seem fooled. And so far he didn't seem to want to share it with anyone.

 

"- Mickey!"

 

Mickey turned. Cynthia had just appeared a few steps away from him.

 

"- I was looking for you_ Finally, I_ I was just surprised not to find you around the pool," she stammered.

 

Mickey smiled tenderly at the young woman before explaining.

 

"- Everyone seemed to want to talk to you. I thought you might want to be backed off of bit. It must not be easy to be so much the center of attention ...

\- That's right ... It's a bit strange. "She said visibly embarrassed.

 

"- I preferred to get in some exercise... And then, to tell the truth, the pool is not my thing.

\- Why?

\- It turns out I don't know how to swim at all.

\- Really?

\- Really, I swim like a brick.

\- That's why you stayed tanning rather than swimming just now? "

 

Mickey and Cynthia both turned around to watch Ian stand against the gym door.

 

"- Ian! You too were there?

\- Yes ... I must say that after the agitation of earlier I had a little need to clear my head. It must not be easy for you to discover that one of the candidates lied to you.

\- I would never have thought he could do that. He looked so nice ...

\- People aren't always what they seem to be," said Ian sadly.

 

Mickey felt a ball grow in his belly. He did not like the course the discussion was taking.

 

"- But, we're not going to get depressed because of him," Ian said, smiling again.

 

"- Better to think of something else!

\- Yes, it's true.

\- I'm going to take a shower. I'm way too sweaty ... Mickey, I guess you'll do the same.

\- Yeah ...

\- Next time, tell me when you want to workout, I'd like to train with you. "Cynthia said happily.

  
  


Ian liked to feel the shower water running against his skin.

The morning program had not been very busy, but he couldn't help but be tense.

 

He had known by the time he had bet with Mickey that this idea was stupid and dangerous.

He was also fully aware that Lip wouldn't appreciate it. However, for a moment, he had completely forgotten the reasons that had driven him to be there, only to think of Mickey.

And seeing the shirtless boy all morning had clearly not helped.

 

Mickey didn't seem very motivated to follow him in his idea of a bet. however Ian was convinced, Mickey couldn't always resist his proposal.

It was clear that he was unable to remain calm when his abilities were questioned.

 

Ian already loved the impulsive side of the young man, and hoped to use it to achieve his ends.

 

Even if it had only been a short time since he had arrived here, he knew that without this distraction, this ordeal would surely seem endless.

 

Fortunately, he had each time managed to return the situation to his advantage.

It was definitely too easy to understand what Cynthia wanted.

  


Ian looked down and smiled as he noticed the reaction of his body. Mickey definitely had a strong effect on him.

 

He gently put his hand on his cock and bit his lower lip as he slid against him.

 

It didn't take long for him to come against the tile in the shower after imagining Mickey's hand instead of his own.

  


The rest of the day was rather calm.

At least in appearance.

 

The production had invited all competitors and Cynthia to meet in the big lounge around several game consoles, so as to observe all their reactions to this competition.

 

Several candidates had tried to hide their annoyance after their defeat, but their acting was so bad that no one was really fooled, except maybe Cynthia.

The scene had made Ian laugh a lot. His smile had faded, however, when Lip had glared at him.

 

As he had imagined, Lip wasn't really happy with his bet with Mickey, and he strongly forbade him to do it again.

 

Unfortunately for his brother, Ian knew that these remonstrances clearly did not carry weight compared to all the thoughts that populated his head when he saw Mickey.

 

What was important to him, at least more than Lip's critics, was the steady glances that some candidates had on Mickey.

 

The majority was a look of mistrust and defiance. But it was not the looks that interested him. The one that interested him was different.

It wasn't hatred it contained, but want. Probably the same that shone in his eyes. And that idea didn't please him at all.

 

Ian was well aware that Mickey didn't belong to him at all.

He knew full well that Mickey would not appreciate him getting involved in his business. However, it was impossible for Ian not to want to travel the distance that separated him from this guy to ring his neck.

 

Their eyes finally crossed when the other candidate finally decided to stop gawking at Mickey to realize the glare Ian was giving him.

 

The little smirk he showed eventually enervated in the end all the more Ian.

 

Their little improvised duel was soon shortened by the arrival of Mickey to Ian.

 

"- Firecrotch! You're playing against me, "said Mickey.

 

"- What did you call me?

\- I called you Ian.

\- No, you called me something else.

\- Are you denying it?" Mickey said before joining Cynthia.

 

Ian turned back to the other candidate, but he had changed places. He had moved closer to Cynthia, just steps away from Mickey, and was now in full discussion with Lip and the young woman.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian didn't know what to do.
> 
> He knew that Lip was good at getting what he wanted. And he knew that Mickey had something to hide.  
> But he could not bring himself to help Lip.   
> However, preventing Mickey from what Lip was preparing would have been totally suicidal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I publish this chapter today rather than tomorrow because, as surely as many of you, I'll probably be be very busy tomorrow. However, I intend to publish a little something on the 25th as a Christmas present. (Although many will surely have plenty to do that day too)
> 
> And because I don't say it enough ... Thanks to my two wonderful friends who help me for all these fanfics. I love you!

The simple video game was quickly transformed into a digital duel to death.

Ian knew he was a bad loser, and he had learned recently, Mickey looked a lot like him on this point.

 

All the other candidates got closer to them and started to form two teams to cheer each player.

 

Ian had been surprised to see that Lip had also decided to encourage him. Knowing his brother he would have rather imagine to remain silent and withdrawn.

 

Cynthia was the only one to have kept her impartiality.

 

Ian smiled, glancing at Mickey.

He was so focused on the game that one would think his life depended on it.

 

But his smile faded quickly as he noticed he was not the only one watching Mickey.

 

Everyone was watching the screen except him, and this competitor he had already noticed a little earlier.

 

For a fraction of a second their eyes crossed and Ian noticed something in his smile, something he didn't like at all.

 

"- KO!" Mickey yelled next to him on the couch.

 

Ian turned to the screen to notice that as Mickey had announced, his character had been knocked out during his moment of inattention.

 

"- Ok, I have to admit, you're better than me at this game," Ian said, extending his hand to Mickey.

 

Mickey shook his hand, affirming.

 

"- I especially feel lucky.

\- I've never seen such an intense square off, "Cynthia explained next to them.

 

"- Me, yes," said Mickey before explaining.

 

"- It was thanks to parties like this that we decided who should do the chores at home. At first I was very bad, so I had to do all the chores of the house. I trained a lot and now it's me who beats all my brothers. In the end, by doing chores at home, I know how to run a house like a perfect little housewife and I've become very good at video games, "he concluded with a smile.

 

Cynthia seemed very amused by the story of Mickey but Ian wasn't at all convinced by the veracity of this one, and to believe the look that Mickey gave him, he also did not believe it.

 

Ian had never met Mickey near his home, however, he was sure, Mickey also came from the south side. And all the beautiful stories he told Cynthia were certainly a beautiful fabric of lies.

 

"- You owe me a rematch," Ian announced to try to draw Mickey's attention back to him again.

 

He turned to him with a smile before affirming as he put the joystick on the coffee table.

 

"- I think we need to leave room for others. Otherwise we will monopolize the console for a long time. "

 

Ian had no trouble discerning the facade of kindness and gentleness that Mickey had built. For all that he was convinced, it was just a facade. The real Mickey was certainly different, and this mystery gave him even more desire to discover the real Mickey.

  
  


"- This guy is dangerous, we need to find a way to get him off.

\- Why?!?

\- Why?!? "Lip growled before getting closer to Ian.

 

"- This guy is one of the favorites, and even if at first glance you might think he's stupid like his feet, I'm sure he's a lot less stupid than he seems."

 

Ian only half-shared his brother's opinion.

Yes he was sure Mickey was very smart, but he never imagined he was stupid.

 

"- Lip_

\- We have to get him to leave. The other candidates will not be a problem but him.

\- It almost looks like you want to win. I remind you that we are here only to earn enough money by staying as long as possible. Winning has never been a necessity, " Ian whispered.

 

"- No, but the sooner you clear this guy, the more chance we have to stay long and thus earn more money.

\- But we don't necessarily have to let him go for that ... Cynthia will probably not eliminate us so quickly_

\- Fuck! Ian!

\- What?

\- It's worse than I thought You really want to fuck him that bad.

\- shut up!

\- Ian! If he is there he is straight, so calm your ardor and help me to make him leave.

\- I tell you that I am here and that I am 100% gay

\- Ian!

\- I will not help you make him leave.

\- Ian! You know we need this money!

\- Yes I know, but we do not need to pick on Mickey to get it.

\- I'll have him leave with or without your help. I'm sure this guy is hiding a secret. I'll put my hand to cut that he's coming from southside, and he's only been talking lies since he's here. "Lip growled before leaving Ian in his corner.

 

Ian turned to Mickey, watching the game.

An angry hand ran through his hair.

 

He knew that Lip was good at getting what he wanted. And he knew that Mickey had something to hide. But he could not bring himself to help Lip. However, preventing Mickey from what Lip was preparing would have been totally suicidal.

  
  


Ian had tried to avoid Mickey at the maximum for the rest of the day. Which in the end proved more difficult than he thought.

 

"- You avoiding me Red?" A voice asked behind him.

 

Ian turned around and found himself in front of Mickey a beer in his hand.

 

"- Since the beginning of this show I can't take a step without you being on my heels and now I feel that on the contrary you avoid me ... You pissed I beat you twice in a row?

\- What are you talking about.

\- The arm wrestling and the video game. " Said Mickey before adding.

 

"- Even if I admit that I should not count the arm wrestling since we both know that you have deliberately lost ...

\- Why would I do that? To have to dive naked in the pool?

\- It sounds stupid, but yes, that's what I think. In the end it gave you points with Cynthia.

\- As far as I can remember, the situation has allowed you to gain points too ... And the fact that I'm losing has had a lot to deal with because you can't swim. "Ian said with a smile.

 

"- But if you find that your victory wasn't deserved enough we can do a rematch if you want.

\- What do you propose?

\- Are you finally betting?

\- It depends on your proposal," Mickey said.

 

"- Truth or Dare?

\- What?

\- I said action or truth.

\- Do you take me for a kid or what?

\- No ... So? "

 

Mickey seemed to hesitate for a moment and took a sip of his beer before affirming.

 

"- Dare.

\- Ask Cynthia her darkest fantasy.

\- What?!?

\- Unless you do not have enough confidence in your ability to ask her the question. " Affirmed Ian with a smirk.

 

"- Fuck you!" Growled Mickey.

 

"- Fuck you, I'm going to do it, or fuck you, I don't have the nerve to ask her that in front of everyone?" Ian asked, staring at Mickey.

 

For simple answer Mickey walked away from Ian without a word.

  
  


Mickey hated himself.

He hated to notice Ian's absence.

He hated to go see him.

He hated to ask if he wanted to continue betting.

And he hated himself even more, because he knew he was going to do it.

 

All his life people had taken him down. Whether because of where he lived, his family, or even his size that had often given the impression that he would be an easy target.

 

All of these attacks had helped Mickey to harden and adapt to as many situations as possible.

But it had also unfortunately also developed his inability to remain calm when someone questioned his abilities. And that Ian seemed to understand that.

 

The production had arranged the room so as to allow a maximum of candidates to be able to sit next to each other by back to back sofas.

 

The majority of the candidates seemed to have preferred to crawl on Cynthia's couch, or had decided to take a step back and chat in a corner with other competitors.

 

Mickey sat on the second couch, just behind the young woman, leaned his elbow on the back and turned to her, so that he was now closer to her than the majority of the morons huddled around her.

 

"- What are you talking about?" He asked lightly.

 

He had no intention of mingling with their ongoing discussion that seemed totally boring, but if he wanted to nail Ian's beak he had to quickly attract the attention of the young woman.

 

"- Pets.

\- Really?

\- Do you have one? "She asked with a smile.

 

"- Me? No."

 

Mickey felt his pulse pick up as Ian settled next to him.

He tried to quickly regain his senses.

 

"- To tell the truth, my father didn't really agree that we should have it at home. But I have always loved cats. There was one at my old neighbor's house, right next to us. He came to my room quite often through the window. And I kept some food aside for him. I think his owner forgot to feed him from time to time ... It was either that, or it was a glutton who had coaxed me to have extra food, "he said with a chuckle.

 

His story seemed to have had the desired effect on Cynthia, who now had a big smile on her face. This girl was definitely too easy to fool.

 

"- And you Ian? Do you have pets?

\- No ... It wasn't a good idea.

\- Why?

\- My little brother has always had a passion for animals ... But let's say that animals have never appreciated his little games. Especially when he tried to create a hot tub for goldfish by putting their jar in the microwave.

\- Oh my God! "Exclaimed the young woman visibly shocked.

 

Mickey had a hard time not giggling.

Although this discussion had finally proved less boring than he had originally planned, Mickey tried to get Cynthia's attention to gently bring it to the desired topic of discussion.

But it was not easy to make a big difference between two topics as far apart as pets and fantasies as quickly as he would have liked without the risk of asking the young woman what was her greatest fantasy with an animal.

 

"- Long live little brothers," said Mickey.

 

"- Do you have one of you too, little brother Mickey?

\- I haven't a little brother, but a little sister. Fortunately for the animals in the neighborhood she didn't have the same passions as your little brother, "he said looking at Ian.

 

"- Her passion was her dolls ...

\- Oh…

\- Do not think it was cute," Mickey said in response to Cynthia's reaction.

 

"- My sister has always preferred black dolls. I don't know why, it's like that. She likes black dolls. But all her dolls were white. So she looked for a way to change them ... And she ended up torching  them with a blowtorch, "he asserted most seriously.

 

Cynthia burst out laughing, quickly followed by Ian.

 

"- Hey! It's not funny! It smelled like burnt plastic all over the house.

\- ...

\- After her phase burned dolls, She changed  her passion to boy bands. Fortunately she never wanted to put them under the torch. But I got their songs looped in her room, and the walls of the house were very thin ... I think these guys quickly became her absolute fantasy.

\- I fully understand it. "Affirmed Cynthia.

 

Mickey had a big smile. The young woman had just offered him a perfect transition to ask his question without passing the cock to the donkey.

 

"- Do not tell me that for you also these guys represents your absolute fantasy!

\- No! Well ... maybe before, when I was younger.

\- And now?

\- Now what? My fantasy?

\- Yes, if not the members of the boy bands ...

\- ...

\- You do not have to answer if you do not want_

\- Yes!

\- ...

\- It's just that…

\- Me is doing it in public, "Ian announced without anyone asking him the question.

 

Mickey then discovered that it was possible to choke on his own saliva.

 

"- Do not think I want to do it in public, with spectators," he tried to clarify quickly, accompanying his words with great hand movements.

 

"- It's just, I like to do it in a place where we can be surprised ... I know it's stupid, but I like the idea. I like the risk that it adds ...

\- ...

\- Cynthia you're not going to tell me that yours is worse than mine.

\- I don't know if we can say that it is worse or better ... I always wanted to do it on a beach. Not the beaches we have here, but the ones we see in the movies. The small coves ...

\- Where do you feel like you're alone in the world on a desert island?

\- Yes, "confirmed the young woman, blushing.

 

"- Okay, Ian's fantasy is officially worse than yours," said Mickey, smiling at the young woman.

 

"- And we can know which one is yours?"

 

Mickey felt taken aback. Of course, from the moment he agreed to ask Cynthia this question he had prepared a ready answer in case the question would turn against him. And actually he had decided for once to tell the truth. But Ian's confession had turned his plans upside down because he had exactly the same fantasy as he did.

 

Mickey had realized a few months earlier, when he was drunk enough to agree to accompany a guy to his flat, and they were almost surprised by his sister's the idea did not displease him quite the contrary. And he had finally realized that the idea itself was even more interesting than the guy he had spent the night with.

 

But now that Ian had explained to Cynthia that it was his fantasy, he couldn't tell her the same thing.

 

"- Actually mine is a little closer to yours ...

\- What do you mean.

\- I always wanted to do it in the water. Not the disgusting water we have here, but the one we see in the ads for trips to the islands. The one that is perfectly warm and transparent. "

 

Cynthia had smiled and a little red had won her cheeks.

Ian too was smiling, but he was totally different from the young woman's. There was no doubt that Mickey had not been able to deceive him.

 

It took him a few more seconds to remember that Cynthia and Ian knew that he did not know how to swim.

Usually no one knew such personal things about him. And even if Cynthia seemed to have forgotten, or at least did not seem to have made the connection between the two pieces of information. Ian seemed perfectly aware of the impossibility of this fantasy.

  
  


The other candidates soon seemed relieved to see them leave Cynthia, leaving them finally free.

 

It was amazing how none of them had been able to catch Cynthia's attention or at least join their discussion.

 

"- Hard to do it in the sea when you can’t swim." Ian whispered next to Mickey.

 

"- I had chosen action, not truth," he said before leaving Ian.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey is now 100% sure Ian was gay, even though he was 99% so far convinced of it, believing it and confirming it were two completely different things.
> 
> And this fact made Ian even more dangerous in his eyes and even more attractive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapters of the year for the first day of the year. 
> 
> Happy New Year everyone ٩(^ᴗ^)۶ , and especially to my two friends who help me a lot with everything I write ღゝ◡╹)ノ♡

The evening had finally come to an end, and Mickey had finally been able to find the calm of his room, and especially to get away from Ian.

 

He had quickly headed for his bathroom, where he had hidden the mobile phone he had brought into the house.

 

He knew that the first episode had been aired, with everything that had happened on the first day and today, until the elimination ceremony.

Only the afternoon and evening had not yet been broadcast.

 

Mickey dialed Mandy's number.

For security no number was recorded, and he had planned to remove all traces of his calls.

 

"- Who's this ?!" growled his sister on the other end of the phone.

 

"- Who do you want it to be?" Growled Mickey in turn.

 

"- Mickey?!? Fuck! I forgot you took a phone with you.

\- Pops see the show or not?

\- No, he was too drunk for that. 

\- Good.

\- You were afraid he did not like your bet story with Ian.

\- How do you know that?!?

\- The old man may not have watched but I sure as hell did. And I must say that this guy is really hot. It's a pity he plays in the other team.

\- What are you talking about?

\- Ian, he's gay," said Mandy as if it was absolute evidence.

 

"- You see him for two minutes on a TV show and you can say he's gay?

\- No, I can say it because I know it. Ian Gallagher is gay, he slept with Roger Spikey in high school.

\- Do you mean he was in the same high school as us? Wait! Did you say Gallagher?!?

\- Did you become deaf when you get older? Yes, I said Gallagher. Ian, and Lip Gallagher.

\- Frank's sons?

\- Yeah.

\- It's about now that they are there for the money.

\- You say that as if it shocked you. I'll let you know you're here for exactly the same reason, "said Mandy before adding.

 

"- Besides, you're doing pretty well.If I already didn’t know you I could even fall in love_

\- EURK! "

  
  


Mickey ordered his sister to get as much information as possible about the two Gallagher brothers. If they were there for the same reasons as him, they would certainly be the most dangerous opponents.

 

He hid the phone again before returning to his room, getting boxers and lying under the duvet.

 

Mandy had told him that Ian was gay. Even though he was 99% so far convinced of it, believing it and confirming it were two completely different things.

 

And this fact made Ian even more dangerous in his eyes and even more attractive.

  
  


Days had passed much faster than Mickey would have thought.

There were two more elimination ceremonies and half a dozen fewer candidates.

 

Not surprisingly, Lip and Ian were still among the remaining candidates. And Mickey knew that Ian's presence was probably one of the reasons he was more comfortable with this situation.

 

Even though he was fully aware of the stupidity and dangerousness of the situation, Mickey had revived their little game by asking Ian to choose between truth or dare, and the towers were chained faster than he would not have thought, the wages becoming each time more and more risky.

However Mickey could not resign himself to the idea of stopping.

  
  


The young Gallagher was one by one confronting all the other men in a beer mug competition, and it was now Lip's turn to face him in a new game.

 

Mickey was sitting next to Cynthia who seemed just as fascinated as he was by the show unfolding before her eyes.

 

Hard to do otherwise, especially now that Ian had undone all the buttons of his shirt and the drops of beer rolled along his chest to his abs.

 

The two brothers laid their glasses at the same time on the table.

 

"- My God. I've never seen anyone finish a beer so quickly. "Cynthia shouted.

 

"- I think I need to stop there before I'm totally sick," Ian said with a smile.

 

"- Yes, I agree. I would not want you to get sick or have a hangover.

\- It's true that it's tomorrow morning that you accompany Cynthia shopping. "Affirmed Lip who had also joined the discussion.

 

"- Yes, he and Mickey. And the afternoon is you and Greg, "she said with a big smile.

 

"- Are you okay Ian? You do not feel well? "Cynthia asked in front of the sudden silence of the young man.

 

"- Yes... Yes... It's just that I'm not very comfortable with this idea.

\- To go shopping? "

 

Mickey tried not to pay too much attention to Ian. He was convinced that the young man's discourse was still a ruse to curry favor with Cynthia and that there was surely a gulf between what he really thought and what he was going to tell him. But despite all that, he still had, like the young woman next to him, want to know what posed him so-called problem.

 

"- It's just the idea of competing against Mickey. I know I'm used to making stupid bets from time to time with other competitors, but there's the idea of having to join this date when you're going to eliminate one of us_

\- No! I promise you, it's not for_

\- I know it's stupid and we're here to find love_ But I must admit that I've also found friends here and I'd have a hard time telling myself that because of that_

\- I promise you Ian_ It's not_ I'm not going to let one of you go because of the other.

\- But that's still how it's_I mean, in all the other programs_

\- It may be the case in others, but not here_

\- I don't want you to have problems because of me, I do not_

\- Don't worry, I will not have a problem. I do not want you to think that I'm going to send one of the other candidates because of you. "

 

Mickey watched as Cynthia continued to tell Ian that these shopping dates would not necessarily end with the elimination of one of them.

He had recently learned that Lip was considered a genius, so the more he got to know Ian, the more he seemed the smartest of the two brothers. After the number he had just executed in front of Cynthia, there was no risk that one of them would be eliminated after their planned shopping trip the next day.

  
  
  


Ian had preferred to secure his back.

He knew that Lip had not really appreciated the idea. The fact that thanks to the little talk he had served to Cynthia they were almost sure to avoid the elimination he liked a lot. But the fact that he added Mickey to the list of candidates who would survive the next ceremony had him much less.

However, his brother was forced to silence not to arouse the suspicions of the young woman.

 

He was scheduled to meet Cynthia and Mickey in front of the house in an hour before leaving for a morning shopping and eating out.

 

Ian would have preferred to enjoy this morning only with Mickey, but that would have been difficult enough to explain.

It was even more interesting to see Mickey today that it was his turn to offer him a truth or dare. And Ian was convinced, Mickey would choose dare again, like all the other times, which would allow him to ask him something very interesting.

 

The level of pledges had rapidly increased on the day and on the day. And even though Mickey had seen quite a bit in simply asking him to organize a beer glass downhill contest the day before, Ian was planning to raise the level a step up for Mickey's pledge today.

 

The more he played this game with Mickey, the more he was convinced that the young man was more interested in him than in Cynthia.

 

Ian knew that Lip had been trying to get information about Mickey from staff members. But he couldn't get a lot of information. Only like them, Mickey hadn't participated in the playoffs.

 

Like his brother, Ian was very interested in learning more about Mickey. But he doubted they could both have the same intentions towards the young man.

  
  


Ian smiled as he noticed that Cynthia was not there yet when he joined Mickey in front of the house.

Fortunately without the presence of the young woman, the number of cameras and microphones pointed at them were much fewer.

 

Ian moved closer to Mickey to minimize the possibility of someone else hearing it.

 

The tension he felt at Mickey's when their arms were curling made him smile a little more.

 

"- Truth or Dare?" He whispered discreetly near Mickey's ear.

 

"- Really! Do you want to play that while we're going to have cameras around us?!?

\- We have the cameras around us all the time ...

\- Ok I understand…

\- What did you understand?" Mickey asked, glaring at him.

 

"- You prefer to avoid doing it when it's too risky ... I understand."

 

Ian tried to hide his joy at seeing Mickey react so quickly to his presence and his words, and hoped to be the only one who could put Mickey in this state.

 

"- Dare.

\- What?

\- Dare I said.

\- I don't want to force you_

\- Dare....

\- Okay…

\- Don't pretend to think about it. I know you're thinking about the next 5 pledges you'd like to give me, "Mickey growled, obviously trying not to get too much attention from the people around them.

 

"- In the first shop we go to, you try something on and not close the curtain completely.

\- What?!?

\- You understood very well.

\- What does it bring you?

\- Do you want to see you in boxers?" Ian asked, turning quickly to Mickey.

 

Ian loved to see Mickey blush, and he loved it even more because of him.

 

Even though Mickey did not seem determined to give him confirmation that they were playing on the same team, Ian had decided not to hide his intentions from him at all. And the fact that Mickey did not put an end to their little game in spite of that gave him even more intuition.

 

"- I was naked in front of her, you can put yourself in boxers...

\- You finished naked because you lost.

\- Nobody forces you to anything_ "Ian quickly affirmed before Cynthia joined them.

 

"- Sorry for the delay. I was talking with the production about the program change.

\- Change of program? "Mickey asked, surprised.

 

"- Ian did not tell you?

\- I was not sure it was possible, so I preferred to wait ... "He affirmed by playing the innocent.

 

"- What's this program change?"

 

Ian noticed a hint of annoyance in Mickey's question. The latter seemed to have also realized his mistake because he had quickly softened.

 

\- Ian needs boxers_

\- What?!?

\- Actually I think I did not bring enough, "Ian announced with a laugh.

 

"- I could not see myself asking someone from the production to go buy them for me, especially since most of the time it size too ... Tight.

\- So you thought it would be a better idea to go together and buy them?

\- This is the kind of experience that allows you to know a little more about each other. " He said smiling.

 

"- It is true. Ian is right. "

 

Mickey seemed to quickly realize that it was not possible to fight and that the young woman was totally on Ian's side.

 

"- Well, let's buy boxers," he said, feigning amusement.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lets buy boxers!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't make read this chapter by my proofreaders, so all the mistakes are mine. Sorry (⊙＿⊙)

Mickey had managed to show a smile of circumstance all the way. However, Ian had no doubt about his current state of mind.

It was impossible for him not to have understood the game he was playing and how his pledge will finish.

 

Namely, naked in front of the cameras, in front of Cynthia, but especially in front of him.

 

During the trip, Ian imagined the reaction of his brother if he came to learn what he had planned. He knew that Lip wouldn't like what he was going to do, but he quickly shoved that thought out of his head to focus on Mickey and him only.

 

He had trouble figuring out why, but since he'd met Mickey all the rest seemed less interesting.

 

In reality, he had no trouble understanding why.

Mickey was handsome, intelligent, dangerous, intriguing, perfect ...

Ian had always done everything to help his family get by, but he couldn't today put aside this attraction to focus only on his participation in this stupid reality TV show.

Mickey had made him lose his head and the more he got to know him, the more he wanted to continue in this way forgetting all the rest.

 

Mickey seemed hesitant, not knowing what to do in the middle of the store's shelves, and Cynthia looked even more embarrassed than him.

 

Ian grabbed a lot of boxers before turning to Mickey and asking.

 

"- Do you find anything to try Mickey?

\- Yeah ... " He said without more conviction by catching the first product in front of him.

 

Mickey glared at him and Ian smiled. He loved the fact that Mickey is as bad a loser like him, and especially that it drives him to continue this stupid game with him.

 

Ian went to the changing rooms, quickly followed by Mickey.

 

He knew that Mickey was cursing him for what he had asked him to do, but he knew him well enough to know he would not back off, and that idea delighted Ian.

This small part of truth or dare was in his eyes the only interest of his participation on this show. Without it, there was a good chance that he had already dropped.

 

"- You come with us, Cynthia?" Ian asked, turning to the young woman.

 

"- I_I_" she started, still embarrassed by where she was.

  
  


Ian smiled, wondering how in our day a woman of her age could still be embarrassed by a simple place like this shop.

 

"- You can give us your opinion, tell us if it suits us well." He said most innocently in the world.

 

"- But I_

\- You've already seen us in a swimsuit, it will not make much difference." He said happily.

 

Mickey was a few steps away from them watching them. Ian could see a little grin on his face. It was barely perceptible, and it was a safe bet that no one else could perceive it, but after so many hours watching him, he could easily spot it.

 

Mickey had that little smile every time an interesting idea crossed his mind, and Ian had no doubt that Mickey was now imagining his revenge.

 

Cynthia finally agreed to follow them to the cabins without having the courage to look up from the ground.

 

She decided to start the discussion with the two young men when they returned to the cabins to change.

It wasn't difficult to understand that she was still embarrassed by the situation and that she was trying to fill the silence with her words to make this moment a little less strange.

 

Ian came out of his cabin as soon as the silence came.

Even without being able to see what was going on he had a strong idea of what had caused the young woman to shut up.

 

His intuition was quickly confirmed when he saw the young woman's flushed face.

Her gaze was captivated by Mickey's body, which they could see through a slight crack on the side of the curtain.

 

She was so hypnotized that she did not notice Ian's presence at her side.

And was pulled out of her trance only when Ian pulled a little on the curtain to finish obscuring the view of the cabin.

 

She turned to him panicked for being surprised in a more than awkward situation, but Ian told her to keep quiet by putting a finger on his mouth.

 

Their proximity and the almost nakedness of the young man seemed to increase the embarrassment of the young woman, so much so that she preferred to move away from the cabins, stammering an excuse.

 

Ian smiled as he watched her leave, followed by the two present cameramen.

  
  


It only took a few seconds for Mickey, completely dressed, to draw the curtain and appear in front of him.

 

"- Are you happy Firecrotch?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

 

"- Very ... The show was very interesting. But I think I went a bit too hard for Cynthia.

\- What? Do you think my ass has been more effective than your dick? " Mickey asked with a smirk and looking down at Ian's crotch only wearing boxers.

 

"- It must be said that it's really impressive. If it were up to me, I'd undress you again, and you'd have to live naked. "Ian whispered in Mickey's ear.

 

Mickey was silent and quickly moved away from the cabins, leaving Ian alone.

 

Ian had decided not to try to hide his interest anymore, and Mickey's reaction implied that it wasn't displeasing to him.

  
  


The rest of the morning was much quieter, although Cynthia still seemed to have a hard time staring into Mickey's eyes.

 

She managed to relax a little during the meal, where they shared a very good meal in a lighter atmosphere.

 

They finally accompanied the young woman to the door of the villa, where she was eagerly awaited by Lip and another candidate.

 

Ian didn't take long to notice the discontent in his brother's eyes.

He made a sign to approach him, but he preferred not to take it into account and move away with Mickey after wishing a good afternoon to Cynthia.

 

Without Cynthia to catch the attention of all the candidates, the house seemed surprisingly calm.

Ian had no trouble spotting the several members of the staff apparently determined to create new confusion between participants to fill the gap left by the young woman.

He was happy to see that as favorites, he and Mickey seemed to be spared by their little game.

 

It only took Ian a moment of inattention to lose sight of Mickey.

 

Without Cynthia and Lip in the trimming, he had only one idea in mind, enjoy his afternoon to increase the level of his little game with Mickey.

  
  
  


Mickey had enjoyed a moment of inattention from Ian to slip into his room.

 

He knew that if he didn't move away from him quickly he would not be able to be alone all afternoon.

 

Although the idea of spending time with Ian displeased him less and less, he needed a moment of respite to contact his family.

 

He entered his bathroom and closed the door behind him before grabbing his phone and dialing the number.

 

He ends up on voicemail without having managed to talk to anyone.

 

He repeated his call, but the result was similar.

This time he left a message, asking Mandy to call him back that night to give him the news.

 

He hung up quickly when he heard noises in his room, he tidied the phone and opened the door to find himself face to face with Ian.

 

"- Are you talking alone?" The young man asked as he approached him.

 

"- Are you spying on me?" Mickey asked in turn.

 

Ian gave a small smile.

Mickey hated that smile. It was the one he showed every time he had an idea in mind. Above all, Mickey hated it because he knew that he couldn't resist it anymore.

 

At no time could Mickey imagine feeling that, especially for someone he had only known for so little time. But he couldn't deny it, he was attracted to Ian, probably as much as Ian was to him.

Despite the reason for their presence in this house, the cameras and the microphones that surrounded them, everything seemed perfectly simple and natural with Ian.

 

At no point did Mickey feel the need to hide who he was. Of course, he hadn't been an open book with Ian since the beginning, but he had managed to break his shell and get closer and closer to him.

 

Mickey remembered well what had led him to participate in this show, and in no way did he want to let anyone sabotage his plan, even if that person was to be Ian. If that were to happen, Terry would release all his anger on his brothers and sisters and he would never forgive himself for being responsible for that.

However, he couldn't help but be attracted to Ian.

  
  


"- I was wondering where you were," Ian explained as he continued to walk toward him.

 

The young man's sentence had cut off Mickey's thoughts.

 

Mickey felt his heart go wild. Without him noticing, Ian had moved closer to him, dangerously close.

 

"- Don't you have anything more interesting to do?" Mickey asked, trying not to let the panic inside him.

 

Ian bit his lower lip before detailing Mickey's look and admitting.

 

"- Nothing more interesting no ...

\- You know that by dragging me around, the others will think that you are more interested in me than in Cynthia. "Affirmed Mickey with a small smile.

 

Ian didn't try to deny this possibility, on the contrary, he continued to approach Mickey, saying low enough for him alone to hear.

 

"- Truth or dare ..."

 

Mickey moistened his lips before scratching the tip of his nose with his thumb.

 

"- It's my turn to ask the question I think," he said, raising his eyebrows.

 

"- So ask ..." Ian said, looking down at Mickey's lips.

 

They quickly moved away from each other when they heard someone approaching Mickey's room calling them.

 

A staff member stood at the door and explained to them.

 

"- The prod has organized a contest, you have to go to the gym.

\- A contest?

\- Yep, the winner will be able to spend an entire evening with Cynthia," he said before leaving.

 

Mickey got out of the room without looking at Ian. He knew that if he made that mistake he would never leave that room.

 

He followed the other candidates to the gym.

 

A staff member stood in front of the group of candidates before explaining.

 

"- I think a lot of you are bored a little here without Cynthia ... So we thought about setting up this little contest. It's very simple, you will face each other on the different machines of this room, and the winner will be able to spend an evening,  alone with Cynthia without a camera ... "

 

Mickey felt a breath against his neck, he didn't need to turn around to find out who it was, and the voice that whispered in his ear confirmed his suspicions.

 

"- I like that idea ... But it's going to be really easy."

 

Mickey smiled before asking in a low voice.

 

"- Do you think you'll win?

\- Do you doubt it?" Ian asked back.

 

The staff member asked all the competitors to return to wear sports clothes, and Mickey took the opportunity to get closer to Ian and ask.

 

"- You want to bet?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Ian at his side, Mickey almost forgot the reasons that led him to participate in the show. But Lip is here to remind him, much to Ian's chagrin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't make read this chapter by my proofreaders, so all the mistakes are mine. Sorry (⊙＿⊙)

Mickey wanted to ask for an advantage, or at least to penalize Ian for cheating. Because it was definitely cheating on the part of the young man and participate in all these trials bare-chested and with shorts that didn't even cover half of his V-line.

 

Concentrating under such conditions was a miracle, and Ian seemed to be fully aware of it.

 

Despite this disadvantage, Mickey managed to hold the distance and beat Ian and the other competitors to several events. As amazing as the one seemed to him, he was even surprised to have fun, something that hadn't happened to him for a while.

 

Mickey was one point ahead of Ian as he arrived at the last event.

This one consisted simply of a competition of traction.

Ian did a dozen times during the regulation minute, which allowed him to overtake all the other candidates.

 

He sat next to Mickey and smiled at him thinking undoubtedly to be the winner.

 

Mickey stood up to take the place at the bar and without waiting any longer showed Ian how wrong he was to imagine that the victory was his.

 

It was difficult for him to know what was his greatest satisfaction by putting his hands off the bar, the fact of having beaten Ian, or the interest that the young man had trouble hiding.

 

Some candidates came to congratulate Mickey. It wasn't difficult to see the hypocrisy that gnawed at them from the inside, none of them was really sincere. However, one of the candidates seemed more pleased than the others to shake his hand to congratulate him.

He kept Mickey's hand in his a little too long for Mickey, and to believe the look he gave him, for Ian too.

 

Thanks to this contest, Mickey hadn't seen the afternoon, and when he returned to his room to take a shower and change, he realized that Cynthia had to return in a short time.

 

He grabs his phone as he comes out of the shower.

 

He had put it in silent mode to be sure that the others didn't notice it. As a result, he didn't notice that his sister had just tried to contact him twice during the last thirty minutes.

 

He dialed the number quickly after verifying that no one had returned to his room and that the doors were all closed.

 

"- Fuck Mickey! Where were you?!? "The young woman grunted as soon as she dropped out.

 

Mickey worried about his sister's tone. She wasn't usually polite, but her voice seemed more alarmist than usual.

 

"- I was busy, I can't have this phone with me all the time, I'll tell you that I'm not even supposed to have one," He reminded her.

 

"- What's going on?" He finally asked in front of his sister's silence.

 

"- Pops has heard that someone had had researches about you.

\- Researches?!? Who?

\- Lip.

\- Gallagher?!?

\- Yes. He got some info from someone he knows on the show.

\- What info?" Mickey growled.

 

"- He knows your name... I don't know more because pops shook her so much she fainted.

\- You kidnapped her?!? "Worried Mickey.

 

"- Terry did.

\- I thought he didn't care, you even said he didn't watch the show.

\- The idea that someone does research on you has awakened his attention.

\- Fuck! Tell me she's still alive at least. "

 

Mickey wasn't necessarily the type to worry about strangers his father would have targeted, but he didn't want all this to fall on his sister or brothers.

 

"- She's alive. Colin managed to make her run away and made her understand that she had to disappear. Terry beat him when he saw that she was no longer there, but Colin said you would not agree if we kept her..." She explained in a low voice.

 

Mickey was reassured by his brother's reaction. He knew he wasn't one to think much and it was usually easy for them to close their eyes and follow Terry's orders.

When he was with them he always tried to make sure that they put himself in the least danger, but Terry didn't see things the same way.

 

"- You really have to go to the end of this fucking show. Otherwise, he's going to kill someone." The young woman asserted.

 

Mickey felt all the pressure fall on his shoulders. Ian had managed to make him forget the importance this program had for him and his family.

 

"- You must be wary of this guy Mickey," Mandy said.

 

Mickey knew that Mandy was talking about Lip, and he had known for a while that guy was indeed dangerous for him.

For all that what monopolized his mind at this moment was a completely different Gallagher.

 

A question had just assailed his mind. 

 

What if Ian was helping his brother during all this time. And if all that was just a way for them to win.

  
  


Mickey hung up and quickly got dressed. He knew that Ian owed him nothing and that he was still both a competing candidate in the game, but he wanted to ask him what it was, he had to know.

 

Ian's room door was closed, but it was possible to hear voices coming from inside.

 

Mickey slowly opened the door.

The room was empty.

 

The voices came from the bathroom. He quickly recognized those of the two Gallagher brothers.

 

Even if he had to concentrate to listen, he didn't have to go nearer to hear.

 

"- All I'm asking you is to distract him enough until I find evidence. I can't just go to Cynthia like that, by telling her that this guy comes from a family of mentally ill! So you keep an eye on him and you take care of him as you have done so far. "

 

Mickey out of the room without a sound. He didn't want to be noticed.

The voice he had heard was Lip's. And there was no doubt about the subject of their discussion.

 

Mickey felt his heart tighten in his chest.

He quickly left the house and walked to the back of the garden.

 

He knew there was no camera next to the garden shed and he needed a moment alone.

He knew that microphones had been installed, but it didn't take him long to find them and unplug them.

He knew that it would not be the priority of the technical team, and he could stay there for a while before someone came to fix them.

  
  


Ian had just left his room.

His brother had joined him as soon as he returned from his afternoon with Cynthia and hadn't even waited until he came out of the shower to tell him the news he had learned.

 

Mickey was a Milkovich.

 

Nobody in their neighborhood ignored who were the Milkovichs, especially Mickey.

 

After Terry Milkovich, Mickey was the most feared, not because he was as brutal as his father but because he seemed much smarter than him, at least as much as a Milkovich could be.

 

Ian had trouble integrating the news, so he was silent for most of the time Lip was in the bathroom with him.

 

He knew from the beginning that Mickey wasn't here to win Cynthia's heart and that his life wasn't as rosy as he claimed, yet to discover that he was the son of one of the biggest homophobe of Chicago put a lot of things in perspective.

 

This discussion didn't question Ian's feelings towards Mickey, but he now saw things differently.

 

If Mickey was gay, and he was convinced of it, he must have lived a hell living in the same house as this guy.

And if that was the case it also explained why he was so reserved about his feelings, and why he doesn't give a shit about Cynthia.

 

Ian came out of the house and stopped on the terrace. He had already been to see in Mickey's room if he was there and came back empty-handed.

He needed to see him, he needed to understand.

 

He stopped one of the candidates and asked him if he hadn't seen Mickey.

 

The latter could unfortunately not indicate any direction.

 

He quickly realized that asking for help from other candidates would probably be just as useless.

 

He then began to advance without a real purpose in the garden, gradually moving away from the terrace and its occupants until a faint red glow.

 

He kept walking towards it and finally found Mickey sitting against a tree with his eyes closed and a cigarette between his lips.

 

"- I didn't know we could bring cigarettes here," Ian said, pointing at the package at Mickey's foot.

 

In front of Mickey's silence, Ian decided to sit next to him and take a cigarette.

 

He stuck it between his lips and walked over to Mickey, using the tip of his cigarette to light his own.

 

All the while he kept his gaze fixed on Mickey's mouth, imagining removing the cigarette to put his lips on his.

 

When he looked up at Mickey's, he was seized by the void he perceived.

 

"- Is it winning the contest that puts you in this state? If that's it you should have let me win. " Ian joked to try to relax the atmosphere.

 

Mickey was perfectly silent.

 

Ian shifted to look at him more easily and asked.

 

"- Mickey, what's wrong? Something happened."

 

Mickey still remained silent.

He looked away and got up without saying a word.

 

"- You forget your cigarettes." Ian said, handing the package.

 

It was the only thing he could think of to restrain him.

 

Mickey turned to him and looked at him coldly before affirming.

 

"- You can keep them, they were in the garden shed."

 

Ian wanted to get up and go after Mickey, but he was already halfway between the garden shed and the terrace, and everyone would have heard their talk.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian was lost to Mickey's behavior, and he didn't seem to be the only one to notice this change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't make read this chapter by my proofreaders, so all the mistakes are mine. Sorry (-＿-)

Ian didn't know what to think anymore.

Mickey was totally cold with him and had radically changed his behavior.

He had approached Cynthia during the evening and had spent all his time talking and laughing with her.

From an outside eye, it could look perfectly normal. Especially since Mickey was supposed to participate in this show with the unique purpose of conquering her heart.

But from Ian's point of view, nothing in his behavior was normal.

 

He wasn't the only one that this renewed interest had disturbed. Lip didn't seem to appreciate this change either.

 

"- What the fuck is that?!?" Lip growled next to his brother.

 

Both had their eyes fixed on the couple, or more precisely on Mickey.

From where they were, they could easily observe the whole room without being heard.

 

"- Why all of a sudden this dickhead is acting like that?" Lip asked.

 

Ian preferred to ignore his brother's question.

He knew very well that Lip didn't like Mickey, and that it wasn't only due to being adversaries.

And now that Lip knew who Mickey really was, he hated him again more.

 

Ian hadn't wanted to get angry with his brother when he had came to his room to tell him about the information he had discovered, but he didn't intend to help him sabotage every chance of Mickey.

Ian was certain, Mickey had something important to do here and he would never forgive him if he tried to stop him.

 

Even though he was resigned not to be a problem for Mickey, Ian felt his will bend when he saw Cynthia put her hand on Mickey's.

He had trouble understanding how such a simple gesture could so disturb him, yet it was.

 

"- Fuck! We have to do something." Lip growled before quickly joining them.

 

Ian had stayed behind, unable to move or think properly.

He kept repeating that Mickey was on this show with the purpose of win Cynthia's heart and that it was normal for him to try to get closer to her. However, he was convinced there was really something between him and Mickey. And he hoped that something was still there despite Mickey's change of behavior.

  
  


"- It looks like he's decided to really give it a go."

 

Ian turned to see who had just spoken.

He quickly recognized one of the other candidates.

This guy was like him, Mickey and Lip one of the favorites.

But most of all, it was the multiple looks of this guy towards Mickey, which had anchored the image of this man in Ian's mind.

 

He hadn't wanted to pay more attention to him before, mainly because he could only focus on Mickey and that comedy Lip forced him to play.

Being interested in this man was clearly not part of his priorities.

 

"- I think we never talked to each other until now," the young man pointed out before reaching out his hand and announcing.

 

"- Jason."

 

Ian hesitated a bit before finally accepting the extended hand of this guy.

In the current situation, he couldn't go talk with Mickey to understand what was going on. And Cynthia seemed far too busy to even notice his presence.

 

"- Ian," he finally said, squeezing his hand tightly around Jason's.

 

The latter sketched a charming smile before affirming.

 

"- I don't think anyone here ignores your name ... nor Mickey's."

 

He leaned over Ian's ear and whispered.

 

"- I think most of the candidates hate you."

 

Ian tried to move away automatically, but Jason held his hand and grinned before explaining.

 

"- That makes sense ... You both managed to catch Cynthia's attention without really giving the impression of doing anything. And now everyone is jealous of you. "

 

Ian managed to clear his hand and stared into Jason's eyes. The latter didn't seem at all disturbed by Ian's glare, on the contrary, his smile grew more beautiful.

 

"- I must say that I am also a little jealous ... But not really the same way as they.

\- What are you talking about?" Ian growled.

 

Jason put his hand on Ian's arm and gently caressed his skin before Ian had time to stop him.

 

"- Actually, I don't care about Cynthia," Jason murmured.

 

He stepped closer, put his hand back on Ian, and put his mouth close to his ear.

 

"- I know very well that neither you nor Mickey really has interest in this girl ... And I am like you."

 

Ian took a deep breath to try to calm the hustle and bustle that Jason's words had brought to his mind.

 

"- What are you talking about?" He questioned without trying to push Jason away.

 

Jason turned his head to fix it in the eyes.

Their faces were so close that Ian could feel Jason's breathing on his skin.

 

His only answer was a big smile.

 

Jason left him there, without another word.

 

* * *

 

The next day was calm enough for the candidates.

Cynthia was attending the third and final day of shopping with candidates. And fortunately for the other candidates, the production didn't seem motivated to hold a second sports competition.

Of course, there was no question of leaving them alone without cameras and without activity, but this time they weren't all obliged to be together all day long.

 

Ian sighed.

He was lying on one of the sun loungers by the pool, a pair of sunglasses on his nose, busy observing Mickey as discreetly as possible.

who seemed motivated to use every opportunity he had to avoid being in his presence.

Ian knew that if it wasn't to be sure to avoid him, Mickey would never get closer to the guys sitting next to him.

 

Ian had tried to talk to Mickey several times since the beginning of the day, but the presence of these guys with him made any discussion impossible.

 

Ian knew he wasn't the only one watching Mickey.

Jason was lying on the lounger next door and stared at him too.

 

He no longer seemed intent on hiding his interest in Mickey in front of Ian, and Ian was more and more eager to punch him in the face.

 

To avoid getting there and attracting too much attention, he decided to go for a swim.

 

He felt the tension slowly disappearing from his body ant the fatigue and pain replaced it.

 

Between two passages underwater, he thought to distinguish a silhouette at the edge of the pool.

He stopped at the end of his length and saw Jason a smile on his lips.

 

Ian didn't try to stay close to him any longer.

He placed his feet against the edge of the pool and pushed with all his strength to get away quickly.

 

He stopped after having reached the other end of the pool and closed his eyes while waiting to hear the young man's voice.

He had heard someone dive into the pool and he was sure that was Jason.

 

"- Are you trying to run away from me?" Jason asked when he arrived behind him.

 

Ian turned around and stared at him with a dark look before asking.

 

"- What do you want?!?"

 

Jason slowly swam to get closer to Ian, but Ian reached out to try to stop him from getting closer.

 

Jason laughed before saying.

 

"- I would only tell you in the ear ... you decided if you want to know or not."

 

Ian inhaled slowly before finally lowering his arm. He didn't have much to lose by letting Jason get close to him. And if he could finally know what this guy wanted, it was worth it.

 

* * *

 

Mickey was sitting with 4 other candidates next to the pool. They had spent the last 3 hours talking about sports and women, two topics that Mickey didn't care about.

He pretended to be interested in it mainly so that he could continue to hang out with them, and use their presence as a shield against Ian.

 

Unfortunately for him, though he kept telling himself that it was the right thing to do and that he couldn't trust Ian, he couldn't convince himself. He always wanted to go away from these guys and join Ian to spend the rest of the afternoon with him.

 

This irrepressible desire to return to Ian had several times pushed him to observe him stealthily.

Fortunately for him, Ian didn't seem to have noticed the glances he was giving him.

 

Mainly because he was too busy talking to this guy...

 

Ian no longer seemed to spend a moment without him at his side.

 

Mickey tried to keep his gaze fixed on the table, but the temptation to look at Ian was too big, and he gave in again.

 

He had left the deckchair on which he was lying earlier, and was now in the pool.

 

It was only when he felt his fingernails into his skin that he realized he was now clenching his fists.

This guy was also in the pool and he was getting closer to Ian. Really close.

 

Nobody seemed to find that strange, even the cameramen didn't seem interested in their discussion.

For all that, Mickey was sure, this discussion was anything but normal.

He had noticed this guy several times since the beginning of this show, either watching Ian or him. He hadn't tried to find out at that time, but now he was dying to join this guy and encircle his fingers around his throat until he told him everything.

 

He felt rage all the more when he saw him walk away from Ian with a big smile on his face.

 

He looked away before his new friends or Ian caught him staring at them and tried to calm the fury he felt climbing inside him.

* * *

  


Cynthia had returned from her afternoon and staid to her room until dinner time.

A rose ceremony was planned during the evening and she should say goodbye to several of her contenders.

 

Mickey was perfectly serene about his destiny.

He knew that Cynthia was very interested in him and that he wasn't going to leave tonight.

But Mickey was nervous or rather angry...

Ian and Jason didn't seem to do a step without each other, and this time it wasn't Jason who was following Ian everywhere, but the opposite.

The redhead seemed determined to spend all his time with Jason.

 

Not surprisingly, they found themselves side by side at the table.

 

From the outside, they both seemed to be trying to catch Cynthia's attention, but in Mickey's eyes, it was just a facade for Jason in the same way as for Ian.

 

There was no doubt that Jason was more interested in Ian than in Cynthia.

 

His annoyance grew when Ian stood next to Jason at the ceremony and let his arm rested on his shoulders.

 

Mickey knew it was because of his decision that Ian was now with Jason, or at least because of that decision, that he wasn't with Ian. He also knew he had made this decision to avoid being a pawn in the Lip and Ian shenanigans. However, he couldn't calm his desire to join Ian and move away permanently from this guy.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey tilted his head and smiled before asking.
> 
> "- Are you surprised to see me there, or are you disappointed that I'm not Jason?"

This rose ceremony had seemed even longer than the others for Mickey.

He had managed to show a smile of circumstance when Cynthia had approached him, a rose in her hand. But he had all the trouble in the world to remain calm when she did the same with Jason.

Although with the new information that his sister had provided him, and the discussion he had caught between Lip and Ian, it would have been logical for him to want to see Ian leave, it was not so. Even though he still had trouble admitting it, the only ones he wanted to see leave were Lip and Jason.

 

The departure of the eliminated candidates didn't go as smoothly as expected.

One of them decided to settle accounts with everyone, and many of the candidates didn't like it.

Before security could intervene, several candidates started to fight.

 

Mickey had decided not to participate in the fight, but rather to discreetly move away from the group.

It wasn't really difficult because everyone had their eyes fixed on the former candidate and the two men with whom he was fighting.

 

He knew that after such a situation, Cynthia would certainly go to bed early and that many would follow her example.

He didn't generally like that predictable side in Cynthia's character, for the little he was interested in the young woman, but this time it would surely be useful to him.

 

Without further ado, he pushed open the door of Ian's room and slipped inside. He slid behind the camera without being seen and unplugged the cables.

After such agitation, there was little chance that the production noticed this technical problem and send someone to repair it before the next day.

 

He went quickly to the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

He wanted to talk to Ian without anyone around them.

He wanted to make sure Ian was alone before showing up.

And if by any chance Ian came with Lip or Jason he wanted to get ready.

 

Of course, if Ian came back accompanied, Mickey would not really have a way to leave discreetly, but no plan is perfect.

 

Fortunately for him, Ian quickly returned to his room, alone.

 

Mickey didn't bother coming out of the bathroom and instead hid behind the door to remain invisible for the longest time.

  
  


Ian took off his shirt and threw it on the floor and did the same with his shoes and pants.

 

Mickey stood motionless watching him through the slight gap between the wall and the door.

He leaned against the wall as Ian entered the bathroom.

 

He did not try to catch the young man's attention and left him without saying a word to open the faucet and let the water run until it warmed up.

 

Ian gripped the back of his neck with his hand, closed his eyes and began to gently massage his skin.

 

He turned to the towels and finally saw Mickey.

He stopped immediately, noticing his presence.

 

Mickey tilted his head and smiled before asking.

 

"- Are you surprised to see me there, or are you disappointed that I'm not Jason?"

 

Ian's expression hardens.

 

"- What are you doing here Mickey?!?" Ian growled before asking.

 

"- You avoid me all day, and now you come to my room?"

 

Mickey let out a small laugh and slid the tip of his thumb under the bridge of his nose before finally fixing Ian in the eyes and affirming.

 

"- It's true that it should not have been easy for you ... I mean, it's hard to keep distracting me when you can't be next to me."

 

"- Your brother is probably disappointed," he added to Ian's grin of misunderstanding.

 

Ian finally seemed to understand the situation, or at least what Mickey was trying to insinuate.

 

"- Do you think I tried to distract you?" He asked.

 

Mickey bit his lower lip nervously and tried to keep calm before answering.

He took a deep breath and took a step toward Ian before affirming.

 

"- I do not think... I'm sure of it.

\- And what makes you so sure of yourself?" Ian asked, raising his eyebrows questioningly.

 

"- Just the fact that I heard you. I know you're here for the money, and you've inquired about me ... I know you've planned this betting story to keep me away from Cynthia and increase your chances. "

 

Mickey looked disgusted and added.

 

"- And I also know that now that you can't have fun with me, you soon found a replacement."

 

* * *

  
  


Ian had trouble breathing.

Mickey knew.

Mickey knew that Lip had done research, he had heard them when Lip had ordered him to keep Mickey away, and now he thought he was working with Lip.

 

He felt his heart squeeze even more as Mickey approached him and asked.

 

"- What do you like most about having fun with Jason? The fact of being able to remove him from Cynthia, to leave the field free to your brother? Or is it then to fuck with everyone on this show one after the other? "

 

Ian hated the day that had just finished.

He hated the idea that Mickey would run away from him without his knowing why.

He hated spending this day with Jason by his side.

And he hated having to continue acting in his circumstances.

 

However, he couldn't have done otherwise.

 

Of course, he could have told Mickey all that Lip had learned about him, and let him know about his plans, but for that would have been at Lip's expense, and for Ian, the family was one of the most important things in the world.

 

As for Jason, he had done his best to try to get rid of him.

But he had finally confessed to knowing what was happening between him and Mickey and had promised to only keep the secret if Ian agreed to stay with him.

 

Ian couldn't help Mickey, telling him everything his brother knew, but he wanted to at least protect him from Jason.

 

"- What, did you lose your tongue?" Mickey asked with a small smile.

 

Mickey's smile turned his sadness into anger. He grabbed Mickey's collar and pulled it to him before crushing his lips against Mickey's.

He stepped forward and forced Mickey to stick against the wall before sticking their bodies together.

 

Mickey had spread his lips, welcoming his tongue inside him and now had his hands resting on his waist.

  
  


Ian broke their kiss without separating their bodies and stared at Mickey before affirming.

 

"- I have never acted against you. I know Lip investigated you, and yes he asked me to stay with you ... It wasn't for Lip that I want to be with you, it wasn't at first, it's not is not now either and it will not change. Yes, it's true my brother is trying to get you off the show because he's afraid of you, and he's asking me to help him. But no, I don't intend to do it. I know I probably couldn't stop him for a long time, but I can't bring myself to be against him. So far, my family is all my life. But I don't intend to help ... If I wanted to make you leave the show I could have done it for a long time. I never tried to harm you, the only reason behind these bets, was to get closer to you because I like you. It's horribly stupid, but it's a fact, I like you. I know that in this show we are supposed to be interested in the bachelorette, but I don't give a shit about her. The only reason I have not made sure I'm already eliminated is to stay longer with you. And yes, I spent the day with Jason. First, because you spent the day running away without telling me what was wrong. And also because this guy said he has evidence of what's going on between us if anything ever happens ... I don't even know what to think, one minute I feel like go well between us, better than well, we're on the same mood, and the next minute it's as if nothing had happened. I know you're here for the money, I also know that you never openly said to be gay, I know now that with the father that you have surely fucking good reasons to keep that for you and want to win, I know all that, but- "

 

Ian was cut off in his interminable monologue by Mickey's lips against his.

 

He remained a few seconds motionless, forbidden, before finally sticking a little more against the young man and enjoy the taste of Mickey against his tongue.

 

They only separated their mouths once they were completely out of breath.

 

"- I promise you that I will not help Lip. And I promise you that without this damn threat, I would never let Jason get close. I hate this guy and even more the looks he's putting on you. " Announced Ian with a grimace of disgust.

 

"- On me?" Quipped Mickey before adding.

 

"- From what I have seen, it is especially you that he doesn't take his eyes off."

 

Ian frowned looking surprised.

Mickey had a smile on his face and seemed to be the opposite of the man who had been hiding a little earlier in this bathroom.

Ian knew that Mickey's situation was surely more complex and dangerous than he had imagined.

He also knew that mere words probably couldn't solve all their problems, but he hoped that the situation with Mickey returned to a semblance of normality and that he doesn't hate him anymore.

 

He was silent for a few moments before looking into Mickey's eyes and asking.

 

"- Are you still angry?"

 

Mickey raised his eyebrows before questioning Ian.

 

"- What's that question? You look like a 5-year-old girl who had a fight with her friend.

\- Shut up!" Ian growled, throwing his fist against Mickey's shoulder.

 

The latter gave a big smile before affirming.

 

"- We're ok if you promise not to help your brother... I can handle him, but if you help him probably can't do it. It's probably stupid of me to tell you_

\- I will not help Lip. I promise. I don't want to give you trouble." Ian said, staring at Mickey's eyes.

 

"- Don't you want to give me trouble? Really? "Mickey asked, looking surprised before calling Ian back.

 

"- You made me change by leaving the curtain open! While we were in an underwear store! Basically, I was naked in front of the cameras! And you say you don't want to give me trouble?

\- First, I didn't oblige you. You could very well assume the fact of not daring to do it ... Secondly, I am certain that Cynthia extremely pleased the show and that thanks to that you will at least go to the final. And thirdly, I don't regret it at all. " Ian explained before ostensibly biting his lower lip.

 

"- Really?" Mickey asked with a small smirk.

 

Ian licked his lips before affirming.

 

"- Really."

 

He felt Mickey's hand slip against his waist. Mickey looked at him for a moment silently before finally asking.

 

"- Truth or Dare?

\- Really? Right here? Now?

\- It's not an answer that ... I asked you, Truth or Dare... "

 

Ian inhaled deeply trying to calm the excitement that this question had just created in him.

 

"- Dare." He finally answered without leaving Mickey's eyes.

 

Mickey's smile grows at an eye.

 

Ian knew that Mickey had been thinking about something for several days now. He waited impatiently for Mickey's proposal, even though he knew he might regret it bitterly.

 

"- Do you remember the fantasy you told Cynthia?" Mickey finally asked.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's a long chapter with mostly sex, sex and sex again (best summary ever)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My depression seems to be gone, at least for today ... I will try to make the most of it to write as much as I can. And I could potentially release another mini fanfic this week ...
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter

Ian felt a gentle warmth in his lower stomach as he heard Mickey's question.

 

Many times since arriving here he had thought back to this idea, and imagined what sensations he might feel if he brought this fantasy with Mickey in this house.

 

He had come to the conclusion that probably any situation became perfectly erotic with Mickey around, and that this one, in particular, could be right of him.

 

He simply nodded to tell Mickey he was seeing what he was referring to.

He didn't want to take the risk of speaking and make his voice betrayed the flow of emotion that a simple question was giving birth to in him.

 

Mickey licked his lower lip without leaving Ian's eyes.

He grinned before grabbing the elastic of his underpants and forcing him to follow him into the room.

 

Ian was silent, taken aback by Mickey's reaction.

The latter stuck him against the wall next to the door.

 

Mickey stuck his body against Ian's and began to move his knees between the redhead's thighs.

He placed his lips against Ian's neck and felt the beat of his pulse against his tongue.

 

Ian felt like his head was going to explode.

Mickey stepped back and went to reach the door handle.

 

From where he was, Ian could now easily see the candidates remaining in the main hall, and even if he had trouble understanding what they were saying, he could hear their voices without any difficulty.

 

He swallowed hard, his throat tied with excitement and a multitude of questions.

 

Was he really going to do that? Was he really going to do it when the situation could be catastrophic for him if they discovered them? Didn't he risk being filmed by one of the cameras?

 

Ian put his hands on Mickey's shoulders and pushed him away enough to look him in the eyes.

 

"- Camera_" He managed to stammer before Mickey crushed his lips against his.

 

"- Unplugged," Mickey whispered against Ian's mouth.

 

He finally broke their kiss to slide his lips against Ian's neck.

He let his tongue dance against the young man's skin, savoring Ian's taste against his mouth.

He moved slowly up to take Ian's earlobe between his teeth and nibble it gently.

 

"- But there are still microphones ... So think well before yelling and alert everyone," Mickey whispered against Ian's ear.

 

Ian felt his heart racing. His mind oscillated between two distinct desires.

That of being surprised by someone with Mickey stuck against him, which would give him the opportunity to end this comedy and be able to be with Mickey in broad daylight.

And the desire to let Mickey do whatever he wanted while keeping in mind this possibility of being surprised.

 

The risk of being noticed by the other candidates only added spice to Mickey's caresses which already made him turn his head.

He knew that Mickey would lose a lot if they came to be surprised, and it was partly this idea that helped him control his moans.

 

Mickey had gently pushed his lips down Ian's neck and put them on his chest.

 

He let his tongue slide against Ian's skin without releasing the pressure of his hands against the buttocks of her lover.

 

Ian bit his lower lip when Mickey attacked his nipple.

 

Ian had always been sensitive to nipples and Mickey seemed to have noticed this fact now. He gently ran his tongue over it before imprisoning Ian between his teeth and gently tightening his grip.

 

Ian automatically plunged his fingers into Mickey's chair, unable to remain stoic in such a situation.

 

Mickey continued to lower his mouth down Ian's chest until his tongue reached the thin row of hairs near his boxers.

 

He left Ian's buttocks to grab Ian's only piece of clothing and quickly pulled it down to his ankles.

 

Ian was embarrassed by the amalgam of tissue now blocking his ankles, but given his condition, he was afraid of falling backward if he did dare even to lift one foot off the ground.

 

Mickey rested his hands on the back of Ian's thigh, and let his fingers caress his skin before pulling him toward him.

 

Mickey put his mouth inside his thigh and went back to his crotch while being careful not to get too close to Ian's erection.

 

Ian tried to get Mickey to stop teased him that way, but the sound of his voice scared him.

This one had nothing to do with his usual voice. It was nothing more than a mass of desire and supplication. He crushed his hands against his mouth to try to hide to Mickey his condition, but the smile that Mickey showed made him quickly understand that he hadn't fooled him.

  
  


Mickey knew that what he was doing was dangerous, stupid and dangerous again.

He knew it, but couldn't stop.

 

The expression that Ian displayed on his face and the small groans that he let slip unintentionally gave him an irresistible urge to continue even if he could be saw with him.

 

If someone came to surprise them, he could both say goodbye to the show and he should pay the consequences.

 

He knew perfectly well that his father wouldn't let him get away with it so easily that he would also go after Mandy and his brothers.

 

Moreover, if he came to learn the relationship he had with Ian, Mickey knew he was doomed.

 

Mickey knew all that, but the situation had escaped him and now he couldn't stop.

 

He gently pushed Ian to lift one of his legs and put his thigh on his shoulder.

He felt Ian lose his balance for a moment, and drew him a little closer to him.

 

Ian leaned one hand on Mickey's shoulder before he was able to sit up.

 

He hung the foot of the wall lamp next to him to avoid falling backward and smashed his other hand against his mouth to avoid the slightest sound.

 

Mickey put his hand to the base of Ian's hard cock and let his fingers run for a moment on his skin before releasing access to his balls.

 

He put his mouth on his and savored the thrill he created at Ian's.

 

Slowly, he slid his lips and tongue against Ian's skin, while continuing to caress his hardened cock.

 

He looked up at Ian and grinned as he noticed the difficulty he had in restraining himself.

  
  


He left Ian's balls to put his mouth on the tip of his cock and gently slide it inside him until Ian snorted a grunt.

 

Mickey broke free and slammed the door.

 

He locked it without leaving Ian's eyes and put an arm around his waist to force him to follow him to the bed.

 

He knocked him down on the bed and gazed at him for a moment in silence.

 

His face was flushed with passion, his muscles tense, his breathing frenzied and his cock about to explode.

 

He motioned him to be quiet before slowly getting rid of all his clothes.

 

He climbed on all fours on the bed until he reached Ian's head and kissed him on the mouth, Ian allowing himself to take full possession of him.

 

He ran his hand between his thighs and began to insert a finger in him.

Given the conditions, it would be difficult for them to get lube or condoms, and that wasn't something Mickey had thought of taking with him.

However, he knew that Ian couldn't stop there, and neither could he.

 

"- I_ Clean_" Ian tried to whisper against Mickey's mouth.

 

Mickey showed a big smile and quickly inserted a second finger in him under Ian's drunk eyes.

 

He knew it was too fast, he wasn't yet fully ready and that given the size of Ian's dick he could suffer, but all that failed to stop him.

 

He positioned himself above Ian and guided his cock to his entrance before gently impaled himself on it.

 

Ian clutched the sheets firmly as if he could break in two at any time.

 

Mickey savored Ian's feeling in him, the slight burning that accompanied this delicious pleasure, and that of completely controlling the situation.

 

He bit his lower lip when Ian came banging against his prostate, hoping not to let out a single groan.

 

He grabbed Ian's shoulder and pulled him towards him until their faces met again and he could kiss him passionately.

  
  


Unexpectedly, Ian radically changed his attitude and forced him to stick even more against him.

 

He felt Ian's hands slip against the back of his thighs before he lifted it a few seconds to make him come back down, and fit even deeper into him at the same time.

 

"Fuck!" Mickey growled against Ian's skin between two spasms of pleasure.

 

Ian seemed to be banging on his prostate every time he kicked, and Mickey had automatically stuck his teeth in Ian's shoulder to keep from screaming with pleasure.

 

Ian gripped the back of his head and grabbed a handful of hair to force him back and face him.

 

Mickey understood seeing the smile of Ian, that the situation was absolutely no longer under his control. It was now Ian who controlled, and this idea was shaking him up even more.

 

Ian slammed his mouth against Mickey's and forced him to open his lips to fit inside him.

 

Mickey finally gave up all the fighting and let Ian do everything he wanted from him.

 

The smile that he showed when he broke their kiss left no doubt that he was fully aware of it.

 

Ian slid one of his hands under Mickey's chin to force him to raise his head and squeezed his mouth against his neck.

 

Mickey became aware that, in addition to being caught now, he was also likely to be fired from the show if someone came across the marks that Ian would have left on his skin.

However he couldn't resign himself to stop, he couldn't do anything against Ian and was totally at his mercy whatever the consequences.

 

Ian pulled his mouth up to Mickey's ear. He nibbled the lobe before ordering him.

 

"- Come. Come for me. "

 

Mickey felt his eyes roll in his orbits when Ian accompanied his order with a blow of kidney even more violent than all the others and that he crashed violently against his prostate.

He enjoys against Ian's chest, pushing his nails into the skin of his back.

 

Mickey crushed his mouth again against Ian's, trying to stifle his moans.

He felt Ian's tongue take hold of his mouth as he filled it from the inside.

 

They both collapsed out of breath against each other.

 

Mickey tried to break free after a few seconds, but Ian stopped him and kissed him again.

 

The violence of the kiss gradually faded to leave room for softness.

 

Mickey finally managed to sit up.

 

He stared at Ian long, still lying down, and noticed several bites on his shoulder.

He had no doubts as to where his bites came from, and the red quickly rose to his cheeks, thinking back to letting go with Ian.

 

"- It seems like I was not the only one with this fantasy," Ian murmured after finally recovering.

 

Mickey bit his lip nervously and jumped to the ground before disappearing into the bathroom.

 

He thought he was dreaming when he saw his reflection in the mirror. He had no bite mark, no hickey.

 

"- I knew you'd hate me if I left a mark."

 

Mickey turned to face Ian, leaning against the doorframe.

 

His gaze settled automatically on the marks he had left himself on Ian's body.

 

The latter put his hand on it, and ran his fingers over the skin still bruised by Mickey's teeth, letting out a small moan of pain.

 

"- Don't worry, I just have to avoid being shirtless," Ian explained with a smile before adding with amusement.

 

"- And who knows ... it might be intriguing Cynthia ..."

 

For a moment Mickey was afraid that Ian would end up telling everything to the girl, but it disappeared when he turned back to the mirror and saw his immaculate skin again.

 

"- I don't know exactly what drives you to participate ... I mean I know you're doing it for the money, but I'm sure you know a lot of other ways to worry about it. So I'm sure there is something or someone who is obliging you to do that. I'm not going to ask you to tell me everything, but I want you to know that I will not do anything to hurt you, "Ian said quietly before returning to the room, leaving Mickey alone.

 

He sighed a long time, thinking back to the fate that his father would put to Mandy and their brother if he was eliminated from the show.

 

Terry wasn't a very thoughtful person, and he wouldn't let such a thing go even though Mickey was finding another way to get him some money back.

 

He slowly came out of the bathroom after wiping himself with a towel and watched for a moment Ian lying on the bed, his back leaning against the wall.

 

Without a word, he pulled off the blanket next to him, and Mickey joined him.

 

He felt Ian's arms hug him.

 

He couldn't understand how this guy was doing to change him so much.

He managed to make him participate in these stupid bets while it was extremely dangerous for him.

He managed to make him let go while he was at the controls.

And now he was able to make him forget all the rest of the world and the fact that he had never agreed to lie down with a man that way at a glance.

 

"- I'm not staying long," Mickey whispered in a tone he wanted sure.

 

Ian stifled a chuckle and raised his arms around him again affirming.

 

"- If you think I'll let you go ..."

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey and Ian tries to hide their reconciliation from Lip and Jason. Cynthia seems to decide to put them in teams for each activity, which doesn't bother them in the least. (๑>ᴗ<๑)

Contrary to what Mickey had promised himself, he hadn't managed to leave Ian's arms before sunrise.

 

He had woken up in the middle of the night but hadn't managed to get up, too fascinated by the beauty of Ian's face asleep beside him.

 

He had finally managed to pull himself out of his arms and leave the room shortly after the first inhabitants got up and started to come out of their rooms.

 

He knew that among all the cameras in the main room there would necessarily be one to film him out of Ian's room, but the more he delayed his departure and the more the risk of getting noticed by someone growing up.

 

He thanked Heaven for having managed to reach his room without anyone noticing his presence.

 

He quickly took a shower hoping regretfully to get rid of the smell of Ian that seemed to be printed on his skin.

 

Looking at his face in the mirror, he wondered if he could hide from anyone what had happened between them when he felt like everything was screaming at him what had just happened.

 

He ran a hand over his face trying to calm himself down and grabbed the phone he had hidden to dial Mandy's number.

 

His younger sister answered quickly, but at the sound of her voice, he quickly realized that she had just woken her up.

 

"- Why are you calling me now ?!" she grunted, picking up.

 

"- How did Pops react to yesterday's day? He calmed down a bit or not? "He asked without trying to calm his sister's anger.

 

"- He learned that you were entitled to a face to face with her without a camera and he seemed happy ..."

 

Following the problem with Lip and Ian, Mickey had totally forgotten this evening story. Of course, as a candidate it was a definite advantage that was offered to him, may after his night with Ian, he had no desire to experience the presence of Cynthia to his side for a whole evening. Besides without the cameras, the behavior of the latter could certainly be different.

 

"- You'd have to find some stuff for me ... I'd need information about Lip Gallagher." Mickey explained trying to change the subject.

 

"- I have already looked a little. Must say that in a neighborhood like ours everyone knows everyone.

\- What did you find on him?

\- Not much. It seems that he works from time to time with Kev the owner of the Alibi. From what I heard he's a pretty smart guy. And he would go out with Karen Jackson.

\- Do you think she knows?" Mickey asked.

 

It wasn't difficult for him to imagine the grimace of misunderstanding that his sister had to post on the other end of the line.

 

"- Know what? That they go out together? I think she knows that. "she said mockingly.

 

"- Shithead! That her boyfriend is trying to flirt with a girl on a TV show."

 

Mickey quickly looked at the time on his phone before picking up the device to his ear.

 

"- I'll have to go. But from what I know, this Karen is not really to do in lace. If she isn't aware she would be able to make a scandal, especially if it is pushed a little in the right direction. It would be useless for me to attack him directly, but if she does, he would have no reason to attack.

\- You know, we're not really friends, her and me ... "Mandy pointed out.

 

"- Well, it's time to make a new friend," Mickey ordered before hanging up.

 

He cut the phone, put it in his place and finished dressing before going out to join everyone else.

 

He avoided sitting too close to Ian to prevent Lip or Jason from understanding what had happened between them. However, he did not hesitate to let his gaze linger a few minutes on the young man to reassure him about their situation.

 

Once he was sure that Ian had understood what he wanted to do, he focused on why he was there, though at that moment it seemed much more futile than joining Ian.

 

One of the staff members quickly informed him that the evening he was scheduled to spend with Cynthia would take place the same evening.

 

The young woman had asked to choose the activities of the rest of the day, and she had opted for a cooking class.

 

"- I know it might sound a little weird, but I like cooking a lot ... and I think it's a good way to see if we can be compatible," she explained summarily before all candidates stupidly nod their heads in acquiescence.

 

Mickey didn't like that idea, mainly because he was unable to cook anything but pasta.

 

He caught the look of Ian, who seemed to be in heaven.

 

Mickey felt his heart panic at the sight of the young man's smile and he tried to turn his attention to something else to calm down.

 

* * *

  
  


Not all candidates could cook with Cynthia, so she proposed to create teams of two candidates and visit them from time to time to cook and chat with them.

 

The young woman seemed to have thought it was a good idea to group Ian and Mickey on the same team.

 

Of course, none of them wanted to complain, though the looks Lip and Jason gave them from time to time prevented them from acting naturally.

 

However, under the guise of continuing to play the game in front of Cynthia, they let themselves go to forget the presence of these two men near them.

 

Mickey quickly realized that as he had imagined, Ian could really cook.

 

"- Don't look at me like it's a miracle," Ian grumbled, continuing to whip his preparation.

 

Mickey smiled a smile before leaning against the work plan and affirming.

 

"- I don't even know how to cook an egg properly, and neither of my brothers and sisters either. So it's strange for me to see someone from our generation know how to cook, "he explained calmly.

 

"- You know it's not so difficult. In fact, it was mostly my little sister who liked to cook at first and then by dint of watching I learned. And then you know when you need to feed 6 kids with very little money you become inventive and you learn to cook ...

\- Or you let the kids alone..." said Mickey sadly.

 

When Ian put down his salad bowl and stared at it, he regretted letting this phrase escape.

 

Terry had never really paid attention to what could be on the plates of his children. It had happened more than once that Mickey was forced to steal neighborhood groceries to be sure that Mandy and his brothers would have something to eat.

For all that, he didn't like the idea that we could take pity for that.

 

"- I'm sure all of this is to find an excuse for not helping me." Ian said seriously.

 

Mickey stared at him for a moment before realizing that Ian had understood his embarrassment and decided not to talk about it.

 

"- You could at least beat the egg whites until stiff." he said, pointing to the bowl containing the egg whites.

 

Each group had to prepare a portion of the meal, and Ian and Mickey were responsible for making a cake.

Mickey was convinced that if he participated in this preparation in any way, this cake would be inedible. However, it was impossible for him to say no to Ian. Especially when he was looking at him with those eyes.

 

"- What's up with these things?" Mickey growled, bringing the salad bowl closer to him.

 

"We have to beat the egg whites until stiff." Ian said again.

 

Mickey looked at him wrongly, asking him.

 

"- And?!? "

 

Ian giggled.

 

Mickey knew that cooking was not part of his field of expertise, even theoretically, and in spite of his intelligence he had no idea what that means meant.

 

Ian grabbed the electric mixer on the worktop and slid behind him.

 

He could feel his breath against his neck and the presence of his body against his.

 

"- It's simple, you just have to beat the eggs with this drummer until it looks like snow.

\- ...

\- Don't look at me like that. I promise you it'll end up looking like this.

\- And you had to stick to me to explain it to me?" Mickey asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

Ian smiled before getting out and confessing.

 

"- No ... it was just for my pleasure."

 

* * *

  
  


As amazing as it seemed to Mickey, he had been able to help Ian prepare the cake. Of course, he had needed clear and precise instructions to follow throughout the recipe, but he had visibly done his best.

 

Cynthia didn't take long after joining them to realize Mickey's lack of experience in the field, but she was also blown away by her motivation to do well.

 

Of course, there was no doubt for Ian, Cynthia had imagined that this motivation was due to his presence, but he knew that wasn't the case and that without him by his side Mickey would never really have sought to cook. Or at least he really hoped that was the case, even if this thought made him a little too egocentric to his liking.

 

The meal was a success, even though Ian regretted once again that he could not be closer to Mickey.

 

The afternoon passed very quickly, too fast.

 

Ian had learned that Mickey would spend the evening with Cynthia alone and he clearly didn't like the idea.

 

Ian disappeared towards his room as soon as he could. He knew that in the total absence of Mickey, Jason wouldn't let go.

 

He felt something under the sole of his shoe when he entered his room.

A paper had been slipped under his door.

 

Ian walked quickly through the text and felt his heartbeat accelerate.

 

"Meet tonight near the garden shed, no camera, be careful when coming."

 

The word was not signed, but Ian had no doubt as to its author.

 

Mickey seemed aware of the discomfort that this evening created in him, and the idea that he wanted to help him to bear this situation warmed his heart.

 

* * *

Ian had had all the trouble in the world to prevent Jason from coming to see him in his room.

 

This guy seemed determined not to let go of a sole, and Ian still couldn't know exactly what he wanted.

 

However, he manages to escape long enough to sneak out of the house and go to the garden shed.

 

It was too early for Mickey to have finished his evening with Cynthia, but Ian didn't want to miss anything for a single minute of time with the young man.

 

Better to wait a bit here than to arrive late.

 

He quickly rummaged around the garden shed looking for the cigarette pack he had left there last time and grinned when he finally found it.

 

He sat next to the tree against which Mickey had sat and dropped back until his head hit the ground.

 

The stars seemed to fill the whole sky and seemed brighter than at home.

 

Ian lit the cigarette and brought it to his mouth without looking away from the sky.

 

He knew that Mickey would not care if he saw him staring at the stars and that he would laugh more if he knew how he dreamed he would join him.

 

He finishes two cigarettes before Mickey finally appears near him.

 

"- You give me one?" Mickey asked, sitting next to him.

 

Ian handed him a cigarette, pulled the lighter closer and lit the end of the cigarette without taking Mickey's eyes off him.

 

He wanted to ask him what he had talked to Cynthia about, he wanted to know everything, but he knew it wasn't a good idea.

He decided to talk about something else and simply asked.

 

"- Truth or Dare."

 

Mickey smiled a smile before throwing a cloud of smoke through his nostrils and answering, fixing a point in the distance.

 

"- Truth ..."

 

Ian felt for a moment the impression of dreaming. Mickey, who always kept everything to himself, had just given him permission to ask him a question to which he would have to answer, and now he had to choose among all the questions that populated his head which he had to ask.


	13. Chapter 13

Ian was still staring at Mickey. At no time since the beginning of their dare or truth party, he would have imagined that Mickey could choose truth.

And even though, since he had met with the young man, a thousand questions about him were jostling in his head, Ian had no idea what he was going to ask.

Would Mickey be willing to answer a question that was too personal, or about his participation on this show, would he agree to talk about his feelings, talk about them?

 

Ian leaned his tongue over his lips and cleared his throat, hoping to succeed in speaking without his voice betraying his fears.

 

"- If you don't want to answer my question, it's okay," he said before being cut by Mickey.

 

"- If I chose truth it's not to shrink to the slightest question ... So think well and avoid asking me something like my favorite color." He said simply leaning against the tree.

 

Ian looked down at his hands. He had twisted his fingers without even realizing it. He unfastened his hands and wiped his palms against his pants.

 

"- I_ I would like to know why you are here. Well not here. I mean not there next to me, but here in this show. I know you're here for the money, but why ... "

 

Ian bit his bottom lip conscious that he would not be able to hide his condition from Mickey.

 

Mickey gave a small smile and giggled before gently placing a hand on Ian's hair and ruffling them.

 

"- Calm down, you look like you're going to blow up."

 

Ian was silent, his eyes fixed on Mickey again.

 

Their closeness and Mickey's soft smile gave him a mad desire to kiss him, but he was afraid it would deprive him of his answer.

 

Mickey took a deep breath before removing his hand from Ian and staring into space.

 

"- My father is a fucking asshole. An asshole who thinks he's better than everyone else, especially me. I always knew my father would kill me if he found out I was ... that I'm gay. "

 

Ian noticed Mickey's difficulty in stating a simple fact like being gay. He knew it was probably the first time he dared to say it aloud and felt the irresistible urge to take Mickey in his arms to tell him that everything would be fine.

He kept his position, however, leaving Mickey to continue his story.

 

"- But even without that, I thought many times that he would kill me. He once declared that all his children were good for nothing, only useful to obey his orders... I have known for a long time that if one day he realizes that of us all he is the most stupid he will not accept it..."

 

Mickey took a little break before adding.

 

"- One day I saw Iggy come back with a big wad of money. Pops had sent him to sell drugs to our regulars. But Iggy had the idea to go to a different place and find a more fortunate clientele and ignorant of the real price. It had worked really well, and he had almost doubled the money he would have made otherwise. And even if it didn't harm us, this asshole enraged and attacked Iggy ... After that Iggy never took any more initiative. "

 

Ian knew Iggy's reputation, and he wasn't really known for his intelligence. Now that he had heard this story, Ian understood he didn't know Mickey and his family at all, and just saw the facet of their personality they wanted to show the world.

 

"- This is my old man who found this idea ... I know thanks to my sister that he has no intention of watching the show, at least until he hears anything wrong about my participation. But if I ever lose, he will make me pay for it, even if I bring him more money in another way.

\- It sucks," Ian said before looking down at the ground aware that his reaction didn't really sum up all the intensity he felt after Mickey's confession.

 

"- That's not what I meant to say_ I_ That_

\- Calm down Firecrotch! I understood. And you'd better keep your pity for yourself, I hate being looked down on.

\- I promise you it's not pity!" Ian said quickly, his wide eyes on Mickey.

 

Ian's reaction made him smile.

 

"- Are you going to answer if I ask you another question, or do I have to wait for you to pick truth another time?" Ian asked, trying to sound calmer than he really was.

 

"- Ask and you'll see," said Mickey with a small smile.

 

"- What do you plan to do against Lip?"

 

Ian knew that his brother and his urge to eliminate Mickey from this show was a topic they were both trying to avoid as much as possible. However, he wanted to be sure that Mickey had prepared to face Lip.

 

"- I'm not asking you to go and tell him everything you're going to tell me," Ian promised, gesturing with his hands.

 

"- I know.

\- You know?" Ian repeated, frowning.

 

"- I know you will not report my words." Clarified Mickey.

 

Ian can't hold back a little oh of surprise at this confession and Mickey's belief.

 

"- You know, sometimes people think he's like the others - well, I mean he's not smarter than the others," Ian explained before stating.

 

"- But he's really smarter than the others ... And when he wants to do something, he gets there ...

\- Even smart people have weak points," Mickey said before moistening his bottom lip as he sensually passed his tongue over it.

 

He got up enough so he could step over Ian and sit astride his legs.

 

"- Enough talk about your brother ... We have a lot better to do," he said, gently gripping Ian's collar.

  
  


"- Wasn't your evening with Cynthia enough?" Ian asked before realizing what he had just said.

 

A shadow passed quickly over Mickey's face and he left Ian's neck to gently put his fingers on his cheek.

 

Ian knew very well that Mickey hadn't tried to spend that night alone with Cynthia, but it was their competition that made him go out and win. He knew all that, but couldn't silence the jealousy he felt deep inside him.

 

"- Forget what I said, it was stupid," he said, putting his hands on Mickey's thighs.

 

"- Ian ... Without my asshole father, I promise you I would never spend this evening with her ... For me it's just a comedy, nothing that happens between her and me is true. The only thing that I'm glad that my old man had that idea is my meeting with you, "Mickey admitted before kissing Ian softly.

 

Ian slid his hands to Mickey's buttocks and pulled him closer, letting Mickey grab the back of his head to further deepen their kiss.

 

Mickey moved away from Ian for a moment and looked him in the eyes a naughty pout on his face before affirming.

 

"- From now on we don't talk about Cynthia or your brother ..."

 

Ian nodded in agreement.

 

"- We do not even talk anymore," Mickey finally said, then glued his lips back to Ian's, to his delight.

 

* * *

 

 

Mickey had a hard time keeping his distance with Cynthia during their evening alone.

Even if the young woman was rather of the kind reserved, the absence of the camera seemed to have made her forget her bashfulness.

He had only narrowly managed to postpone her advances without losing all his chances of winning this show.

Of course, he didn't forget why he was there, but spending time with the young woman immediately made him feel like cheating on Ian and made him want to drop everything to join the young man.

He couldn't resist the urge to join Ian after his evening with the young woman to replace these memories with new ones.

The sulky pout that Ian had posted at the mention of his evening had pushed Mickey to do something he refused to do so far, open to Ian.

He hadn't thought about the question Ian was going to ask him but decided to answer whatever it was.

Although at first, he had difficulty speaking to him, he realized that it was easier and easier for him during the discussion.

They had all the trouble to leave the yard to return to their rooms, none of them wanting to separate from each other.

The next day had been quite busy. Mickey had continued to pretend to be scrambled with Ian when Lip or Jason were in the same room.

However, Jason's interest in Ian made him more and more willing to put an end to this shitty show.

A new elimination ceremony took place in the evening.

In the end, only six candidates won the right to stay.

Lip didn't hide his displeasure when Cynthia handed Mickey a rose. 

Mickey preferred not to take it into account, the second reaction that appeared on Lip's face, however, made Mickey doubt for a second.

The anger seemed to have given way to determination, and even though he himself had begun to implement a plan to get rid of this troublemaker, this sudden confidence in him didn't bode well.

The remaining six candidates, as well as Cynthia, were asked to go to the terrace to enjoy the party organized to celebrate their success.

Mickey only managed to get close to Ian for a few minutes, using Cynthia's presence as an excuse.

Ian seemed more upset than usual towards his brother and frequently gave him hateful looks.

While trying to conceal their discussion to Lip and Jason, Mickey tried to find out what annoyed him so much, but Ian just changed the subject and displayed a smile of circumstance.

Cynthia and the participants were quickly empty all the bottles on the table and very quickly they were all drunk.

Lip stood up and demanded their attention before proclaiming.

"- I bet with you that among you I am the best kisser."

Mickey didn't know if this statement had anything to do with the discussion that Lip had had with Cynthia so far, mainly because he had been busy foot caressing Ian under the table without being noticed.

"- Not even in a dream!" Said one of the other candidates.

Mickey didn't remember his name, mainly because he had never seen any interest in remembering it.

"- You want to bet?" Lip asked, holding out her hand.

He seemed determined, but the swaying of his body made it look good that alcohol should be for many in this decision.

The other candidate accepted directly and grabbed Lip's hand before affirming.

"- I'm going to prove to you that I'm a better kisser!"

Then he turned to the other candidate and added.

"- To all of you!"

Seeing Lip smirking, Mickey realized that he might not be as drunk as he claimed. And Ian's glare at his brother seemed to confirm that fact.

Cynthia pretended for a few moments to be too shy to participate in such a competition, but Lip's arguments combined with the alcohol that flowed in the young woman's blood made her give way.

"- Who's starting?" Lip asked the assembly.

The two candidates whom Mickey didn't know the name raised their hands almost at the same time.

They played rock-paper-scissors, to decide who would give the first kiss.

Cynthia still seemed a little frightened by the idea when the first candidate approached her.

The spectacle then offered to them was both embarrassing and surprisingly funny. The alcohol, the discomfort of the young woman and the lack of compatibility between them gave rise to a kiss worthy of a very bad porn of the 80s.

Cynthia tried to hide her condition when the young candidate left her lips, but there was no doubt that the young woman had very little appreciated this moment.

A reflection immediately made Mickey sober up.

Having no attraction for Cynthia, or even for women in general, their kiss was likely to resemble this shitty show. And he was sure of it, Lip was perfectly aware of it.

As innocent as this bed seemed to be, it was very likely that this kiss was of great importance for the rest of their participation on this show. Cynthia had no interest in keeping candidates with whom she was obviously not physically compatible.

The second candidate quickly took the place of the first and seemed to have a little more result.

Lip smiled as his eyes met Mickey's. He then approached Cynthia and held out her hand to sensually attract her.

It was clear that he didn't intend to limit himself to a simple kiss.

The show in front of him made Mickey want to vomit but seemed to have a different effect on the young woman.

Looking away, he caught Ian's face and realized the concern that was reflected on his face.

He seemed as unwilling as he was to participate in this bet.

Mickey forced himself to leave Ian's eyes to avoid making his concern for the young man too visible and approached Cynthia as soon as Lip had let go.

Although he had no desire to do that, he had to do, he knew it was better to do it quickly, like tearing off a band-aid to shorten the pain.

He stared into Cynthia's eyes trying to imagine Ian's features in place of those of the young woman and gently placed his hand on her cheek before drawing her to him.

The disgust that this kiss caused him and the idea that Lip had just left that mouth turned his stomach, but he forced himself to continue and attract Cynthia ever closer to him.

Still kissing her, he opened his eyes and stared at Ian.

From where he was, only he could see Mickey's face, and he could not miss those two beautiful blue eyes fixed on him.

Mickey saw Ian's torso get up and stoop at a faster pace.

He broke his kiss when Ian ostensibly bit his lower lip, trying not to make their little secret face to face visible too much.

Mickey's kiss seemed to have also had an effect on the young woman.

Mickey left her, not without glancing at Lip, who now seemed more than upset.

Ian put his hand on Cynthia's shoulder to get his attention before Jason took over.

The young woman turned to face him and he gently slid his hand down her arm to his wrist before putting her hand to his mouth and kissing the back of her hand gently.

He looked up at the young woman before gently taking possession of her mouth.

The kiss was softer and softer than Mickey's, but Ian didn't hesitate to glance at the young man, showing no interest in the dark glare his brother gave him for that.

Even if he understood the situation perfectly and had himself participated, Mickey was dying to walk the distance to Ian to force him to kiss him, and thus erase the memory of Cynthia's lips.

He tried to hide his jealousy as well as the excitement Ian's eyes had created in him.

He tried to avoid Ian's gaze, trying not to succumb to temptation when, in his turn, Jason kissed the young woman.

Cynthia looked embarrassed when Jason broke the kiss.

Surprisingly, this was the first candidate who took the floor at that moment after a small embarrassed laugh.

"- I think I'm better at kissing without drinking ... I think I'm too much drunk."

None of them seemed to really believe in his excuse, but Cynthia showed a small compassionate smile.

Although he now seemed much less interested in this bet, Lip asked.

"- So finally, who is the best kisser?"

Cynthia thought for a moment before turning to Ian and smiling.

"- I was beaten by my little brother?!?" Exclaimed Lip pretending to be upset.

Cynthia turned to him before starting to talk to him. But already Mickey didn't listen to what they said.

To tell the truth, he heard nothing of what they said, his whole mind being occupied by the hand Ian gently danced against the back of his thigh.

He had shifted behind him, pretending to serve himself a drink and had stuck to Mickey.

"- She still had your taste in her mouth," Ian said in a low voice.

Mickey bit his lower lip before turning to Ian.

"- Give me a drink," he ordered before gently adding.

"- I have an unpleasant taste in the mouth that I would like to get rid of."

Ian sketched a smile and served a drink to Mickey before turning to him and affirming.

"- If you want I'll help you get rid of it later ...

\- With pleasure." Mickey said, and then moved away from the young man.


	14. Chapter 14

The kissing contest seemed to have made everyone want to party and drink.

Just an hour after the contest they were almost all drunk.

 

Lip, Jason and Ian had dragged Cynthia a little further to dance, leaving Mickey alone with the other two candidates.

He still had no intention of getting to know their name or talk with them, all his attention being fixed on Ian and the movement of his body.

 

Ian turned his gaze to him, and even though he was surrounded by his brother and Cynthia, Mickey had no doubt about who was in his thoughts.

 

He nibbled his lower lip and tried to readjust discreetly in his jeans.

 

Ian smiled as well before putting his hand on Cynthia's shoulder and whispering something in her ear.

 

He left the small group and headed for Mickey.

 

He paused beside him and pretended to have a drink before told him.

 

"- I'm dying of thirst."

 

Mickey looked at the other two candidates and was pleased to see that both had their eyes fixed on the dance floor.

 

"- Truth or dare?" Mickey asked low enough for only Ian to hear.

 

"- Now?" Asked Ian, surprised.

 

Mickey remained silent and just raised an eyebrow.

 

"- Dare," Ian said, bringing his glass back to his mouth.

 

"- Do a striptease."

 

The surprise prompted Ian to spit out the entire drink still in his mouth and turn to Mickey.

 

He looked at him questioningly. Once again Mickey remained silent, content to sensually pass his tongue between his lips.

 

Ian took one last look at Mickey before looking back and finishing his drink in a whisper, smiling.

 

He made his way back to the dance floor, after letting his hand caress Mickey's arm one last time.

 

Ian directly joined Cynthia, forcing Lip to shift to let him pass.

He positioned himself behind her and stared at Mickey for a moment before gently grasping the young woman's hands and guiding her movements.

 

Soon their dance becomes more sensual.

 

Mickey gripped his glass firmly, fighting against the growing desire to join Ian and kiss him.

 

He watched as Ian swapped with the girl and made her stick against him before pulling up his shirt and putting her hands on the bottom of his stomach.

 

From where he was, Mickey had no trouble seeing the young woman's fingers, uninhibited by alcohol, caress Ian's abs.

 

Only minutes later, Ian's shirt was on the floor, and Cynthia's hands were glued to Ian's belt.

 

Ian turned to face Cynthia for a moment and Mickey finally saw the dark look that Lip was trying to hide. There was no doubt that he did not like his brother's initiative, and this idea makes Mickey even happier.

 

He twitched for a few seconds, noticing the hands the young woman had just laid on Ian's buttocks, then relaxed again as Ian turned around and their eyes met again.

 

He watched him wave against the young woman, their bodies moving to the rhythm of the music.

 

Ian stared at him, attacking his belt to loosen the clip.

 

Even if this moment was brief and that the young woman was still glued to Ian, Mickey knew it, it was to him that this show was intended.

 

* * *

 

 

Ian felt his brother's dark glare on him, but he couldn't pay any attention as Mickey stared at him.

 

He would have given everything so that it was Mickey and not Cynthia who was stuck against him, but knew that it was unfortunately for the moment all he could have.

 

He gently slid his belt out of the bindings, clinging at the same time to Cynthia.

 

He felt the body of the young woman wave against his, and her breath accelerated gradually until becoming frenetic.

 

After throwing his belt a little further he grabbed Cynthia's hands and guided them to the closing of his jeans.

 

Visibly freed from her modesty by alcohol, the young woman didn't wait to be prayed to undo the button of his jeans and down his zipper.

 

Ian shifted and turned to face her before sliding his fingers under the fabric of his pants and down at once arching back, leaving Mickey free to enjoy the view.

 

He kicked off his pants before grabbing Cynthia by the hands and finally guiding her to the pool not far from them.

 

He only let go of the young woman's hands to jump into the water. 

 

Cynthia bit her lower lip before grabbing the bottom of her t-shirt and passing it over her head.

She reserved the same fate for her pants under the astonished gaze of the assembly and cameramen and jumped in the water to join Ian.

 

Once the stupor passed, she was quickly imitated by Jason, then by the other candidates.

Only Mickey was out of the water.

 

Cynthia called him as he approached the pool, but he made a sign that he preferred to stay on the edge.

 

In a few strokes, Ian joined the edge and motioned for Mickey to join them.

 

Mickey continued to refuse with a wave of his head.

 

Even with all the alcohol he had in his blood, Ian remembered perfectly well that Mickey did not know how to swim, he could not, however, accept that he would stay on the edge of the pool while he could join them and let Ian enjoy this moment to contemplate his body again.

 

Cynthia seemed just as motivated to join them and swam to Ian.

 

"- Why do not you come Mickey?" She asked a sulky pout on her face.

 

Mickey looked away, probably hoping to be able to make them forget their idea. Then, aware that neither Ian nor Cynthia was going to give up, he turned back to them and confessed to the young woman.

 

"- I do not know how to swim."

 

Cynthia opened her mouth, forming a perfect O of surprise, while Ian pretended to discover this fact only now.

 

"- I can help you if you want ..." Ian volunteered innocently before adding.

 

"- Come join us ... To please Cynthia ..."

 

The young woman glanced at Ian before smiling and returning her attention to Mickey.

 

"- Please ..." she said, looking at him beseechingly.

 

"- I will not let go, it is promised. And if you're too scared you'll be able to stick to me, "Ian said, savoring his idea in advance, imagining Mickey's half-naked body stuck to his.

 

Cynthia nodded and continued to beg Mickey to make any refusal impossible.

 

He sighed slowly before finally getting rid of his clothes and approaching the edge of the pool.

 

Ian savored the view before he noticed a small detail in Mickey's underpants. A detail that Cynthia also seemed to have noticed because of the red that now flushed her cheeks.

 

With just one last embarrassed smile she left them alone and joined the other participants, busy fighting in an epic battle of water.

 

Ian stuck to Mickey, clinging to the edge of the pool.

 

"- I promise, nothing will happen to you," Ian said, gently grabbing Mickey's hands.

 

He drew him to him and told him to put his hands on his shoulders to lean on him and not run the risk of sinking.

 

"- Do you trust me?" Ian asked softly.

 

Mickey was silent for a moment, his hands firmly on Ian's shoulders before finally nodding.

 

Ian shifted gently from the edge, being careful not to get too close to others to avoid panicking Mickey.

 

He finally guided him to the least crowded part of the pool, far enough away from the other candidates and the staff of the show. Calmly explaining how to beat his feet to stay at the surface.

 

Mickey let go of Ian's shoulders to grab the edge once again against the edge of the pool.

 

"- Do you like what you see?" Mickey asked, noticing Ian's prolonged look.

 

"- Yes ..." Ian confirmed, biting his lip.

 

He leaned against the edge of the pool and looked at the other candidates distractedly.

 

He quickly caught the eye of his brother and could already say that he wasn't happy with everything that had happened.

 

* * *

  
  


Ian was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

 

The glare Lip had put on him at the end of the evening had confirmed his suspicions. His brother didn't like his show. And he had probably even less appreciated his face to face with Mickey.

 

But even if Lip was upset, Ian didn't want to worry about it.

 

He had managed to spend some time with Mickey. And the fact of having been able to discreetly take advantage of the swimming pool to extend a little more their too short moment to two made him definitely forget the state of his brother.

 

What he could not forget, however, was the threat Lip had made to Mickey.

 

That of using Terry Milkovich against Mickey.


	15. Chapter 15

When Lip had come to find him in the morning, a smile on his face, Ian had immediately understood that he was planning something and that he wasn't going to like it.

 

Lip had explained his idea to him, without trying to hide the joy that it had created in him.

His plan was as simple as it was cruel.

He had planned to force Mickey to give up his participation otherwise he would disclose his homosexuality to the meeting with families that was to take place soon.

 

Ian had gasped after his brother's confession. Even though he knew they needed money, that Lip didn't like Mickey and that his leeway was limited, he would never have thought he would be down to such a level of cowardice.

Although Lip had initially had difficulty accepting his homosexuality, Ian knew that Lip wasn't homophobic, but that it was just misunderstanding. He would never have imagined that his brother would want to use that against someone.

 

Ian had reacted immediately and had begged his brother not to carry out his threat.

Deaf to the demands of his Ian, Lip had simply stated that if Mickey withdrew from himself, he would not reveal anything and that would be a crime without a victim.

 

Ian had reacted in a way that had surprised and obviously upset Lip.

 

He had explained that if he revealed the secret of Mickey, he would, in turn, come out in front of the cameras and affirmed to have participated in this program at his brother's request.

 

Lip initially hadn't believed Ian could put his threat into effect, but the expression of aggressiveness that he had displayed quickly convinced him otherwise.

 

The idea that Ian could take Mickey's defense, and choose his camp instead of his own, had surprised Lip tremendously and seemed to have upset him a lot.

 

Ian loved his brother. He had always been his best friend, the only person to whom he said everything. But he knew he could never let Lip do that, especially not knowing the horror Mickey would expect after such a revelation.

 

Never would Ian have imagined that Lip could be so decided to win at that price and use such methods.

 

He closed his eyes and tried to drive out of his mind the horrible threats that Lip had uttered, trying to replace them with visions of Mickey and the memory of the moments they had spent together.

 

* * *

  
  


That morning the house was calm.

Cynthia had started going to the participants to meet their family, but also to learn a little more about them.

 

She had left the house with two of the candidates, leaving Lip, Ian, Mickey and Jason alone with the staff.

 

Lip and Ian being brothers and Mickey living close to their home, the production had planned that the young woman meets their two families during the same day before finally meeting Jason's family.

 

The cameras remained focused on them all morning, but in front of the little interest of their discussion and their activities, they were quickly forgotten.

 

Mickey left the group a few moments to join his room, and Ian felt the silence in the house even more deeply.

 

Strangely, with Mickey by his side he had no problem staying there, motionless and silent, but without him, he quickly felt like he was going crazy.

 

He couldn't prevent a sigh of relief from escaping from his lips as the young man returned to sit next to them. But the expression that now animated his face froze his blood.

 

He wanted to get up and join him to ask him what was going on and even if for the moment he didn't know anything about it, to promise him that everything would be all right. He wanted to take him in his arms and chase away anything that could still hurt him.

 

But before the assured and distant look of the young man he sat in silence.   
  


* * *

 

 

Mickey had wanted to use the quietness of the house and the fact that he was very little monitored by the remaining staff to go to his room and contact Mandy.

 

He then learned that one of Terry's acquaintances was, unfortunately, a fan of the show and that she wasn't shy about stating that Mickey wasn't doing the job against Ian, who was in his eyes the best candidate.

 

Despite the lack of importance of this and all the money that his participation had already brought to his father, Terry hadn't borne the idea of being ridiculed in this way.

 

He had gone home like a fury and had put the house upside down before attacking Iggy, the only one of his children then present.

 

Iggy had ended up in the hospital, with several broken ribs and bruises all over his body.

 

Upon hearing the news, Mickey was taken by the urge to drop the show and return home as soon as possible to protect his siblings, but Mandy immediately banned it, saying it would only make it worse.

 

She had quickly changed the subject to talk about Karen Jackson.

 

There was no doubt that the two young women weren't made to get along. Mandy had managed to get close enough to implement the rest of their plan.

 

The assurance that he had felt in the voice of his sister had reassured him a little, but by returning to the other candidates he still had a hard time not to crack. Only Ian's presence allowing him to calm down.

 

He had noticed the desire of the young man to join him but had dissuaded him, refusing to jeopardize his participation in the game and his brothers and sisters so close to the goal.

 

* * *

  
  


Cynthia and the two candidates had returned a little before the night.

 

It wasn't difficult for anyone to notice how little joy this day had created for the young woman, as well as the grimace of defeat displayed by the two candidates.

 

Since kisses contest they both seemed to have abandoned the idea of winning.

 

Despite everything the atmosphere quickly became cheerful and cheerful, mainly thanks to Jason who seemed for his part still determined to drown everyone under a flood of alcohol.

 

Mickey had barely rested his glass that Jason had put his hand on the bottle to serve.

In other conditions, he would never have thought of refusing a drink, but Jason's attitude made him perplexed and he preferred to be on his guard and master of his senses.

 

He waved to Jason before he reached his glass, but he didn't seem to be willing to accept a refusal.

 

"- Mickey ... You have to know how to party ... In fact, at first, I thought you were a little thug from the South-side who could drink his weight in beer. You almost got me down." he announced before turning to Cynthia and asking.

 

"- Didn't you think the same, Cynthia?"

 

The young woman's eyes widened and politely affirmed with a little smile.

 

"- I must admit that I didn't hear the question."

 

Lip, sitting next to her, seemed ready to answer something, but he was stopped in his tracks by Jason visibly determined to keep the attention on him.

 

"- What image did you have of Mickey the first time you saw him? I told myself that I should not get him upset if I wanted to stay alive_

\- That's not very nice," she growled, frowning.

 

"- It's because of tattoos ..." Jason explained with a smile before turning back to Mickey and adding.

 

"- You don't take it badly, I hope."

 

Mickey clenched his fist and showed a big smile. Without the cameras around them, he would quickly react, not supporting Jason's tone. But he couldn't afford to get excited about Jason in front of everyone, let alone in front of the cameras.

 

"- Of course not ... I know perfectly well that my tattoos can mislead people. I know it's not the best thing I've done.

\- I'm sure a lot of people have a bad idea of people the first time they meet them.

\- That's right. "Ian added.

 

The glances quickly fell on him. He grinned loudly and giggled before looking at Jason and affirming.

 

"- I must admit that the first time I saw you I thought you were a pretentious moron, when not at all."

 

Mickey couldn't repress a laugh and was quickly imitated by the other people present.

 

"- Ouch!" Jason growled, pretending to take Ian's remark to heart.

 

"- I'm glad you don't think that way about me anymore ..." he said, filling Ian's glass with the bottle he still held in his hand.

 

He turned to Mickey and filled his glass before he could say anything. He laid it on the table before lifting his glass and affirming.

 

"- To wrong first impressions."

 

In front of the little answer to his toast, he frowned and shown an embarrassed look before asking.

 

"- You're not going to let me drink alone?"

 

Mickey grabbed his glass and got up to gently knock him against Jason's.

 

"- To wrong first impressions," he said in turn, not leaving Jason's eyes.

 

Finally, the other participants joined them to drink and the discussion softened again.

 

Despite the little alcohol he had drunk, Mickey quickly felt the drunkenness rise to his head.

 

Too fast...

 

Before understanding why his head kept spinning and his movements had become vague.

 

He took a deep breath and put both his hands on the table.

He leaned on it, using support to get up before announcing in a small voice.

 

"- I'm going back to my room ... I think I drank too much."

 

Cynthia showed a small astonished look before she became aware of Mickey's condition and asked.

 

"- Do you want someone to help you go down there? You don't look well.

\- I'll take care of him," Jason said, then quickly grabbed Mickey's hand and forced him to put his arm around his neck.

 

Mickey wanted to refuse, so far he remained silent, still conscious enough to know that he could not easily explain a virulent refusal.

 

He saw Ian's face a few seconds before Jason pushed him to his room. He seemed both disturbed by his condition and annoyed by the presence of Jason close to him.

However, he remained silent, just as conscious as Mickey of the situation.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason tries to attack Mickey and Ian tries not to kill him immediately

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must confess something ... I almost forgot to publish a chapter tonight (I think I'm a little too tired)
> 
> In the end I still thought and for information this story is no longer a WIP! (all chapters are written !!!)
> 
> I leave you with this chapter and see you on Wednesday for "lost memories"

Mickey grunted and tried to get away from Jason as soon as they walked in his bedroom, but his condition seemed to make his movements impossible.

 

"- Calm down ... you'll make your condition worse." Jason whispered before gently helping Mickey lie on his bed.

 

Mickey tried to get up, but his muscles seemed to be anesthetized.

 

"- What did you do to me?" He growled, staring at Jason in the eye.

 

"- You just drank too much that's all," he defended himself.

 

"- Kiss my ass. I know I'm not drunk after only a few drinks, "Mickey said angrily.

 

Jason smiled a little before affirming.

 

"- You may not be used to this kind of alcohol_

\- Stop your bullshit and tell me the truth. "Mickey cut him off.

 

Jason ran a hand through his hair and undid a few buttons on his shirt before he walked over to Mickey and said quietly.

 

"- Actually I think I can tell you now ... Anyway, with what I gave you, you will not remember anything_

\- You drugged me?!?

\- Bingo! "

 

Jason took a step back to dodge the clumsy attack of Mickey.

 

He finished undoing the last buttons of his shirt before explaining.

 

"- For a moment I thought you were going to notice, but in the end, between the time you spent pretending to be interested in Cynthia and the one where you fuck Ian with your eyes ... You didn't notice anything. And no need to make this face! I know perfectly what happens between you two. I'm sure he almost immediately explained our agreement ... "

 

Jason threw his shirt to the ground and got rid of his shoes before adding.

 

"- I wanted to fuck you from the first time I saw you... What can I do, I like bad boys. I told myself that if I drug you, you wouldn't remember anything, and even if you remembered you would not say anything. You would not have been the first straight gay to shut up after a night with me ... I also had interested in Ian, but less than you. In fact, it was mostly because I knew he was gay. I don't even know how others have missed out! He devoured you with his eyes every time you were in the same room. Apart from wearing a huge "I'm gay!" sign, I don't see how it could have been more visible. "

 

Mickey stared at Jason and clenched his fists. He knew he couldn't get up and fight him, but he wanted at least to be ready to defend himself when he approached. In the meantime, he was condemned to listen to him speak.

 

"- I confess I was shocked when I understood for both of you. I never imagined that you could be gay. To tell you the truth, it bothered me a bit ... Mainly because Ian was always glued to you, "he said, grimacing and getting rid of his pants.

 

"- At that moment I had the idea to blackmail you. But after talking with Ian, I realized that it wouldn't work on you. I had him with me but all I've done is make you jealous, and not the way I wanted to. "

 

Jason finally approached Mickey. He took advantage of this moment to send his fist to the cheek of his attacker.

 

The attack wasn't as violent as he had hoped, but it was enough to send Jason to the ground and make lose his balance to Mickey, who fall on the ground.

He tried to rest on his hands to get up but could only lift his head enough to face Jason.

 

Before he could do or say anything, the door opened and he saw Ian enter his room.

 

* * *

The first thing that caught Ian's eye was Mickey lying on the floor at the foot of his bed.

The second was Jason, a little further away, trying to get up while massaging his visibly painful cheek.

Without waiting any longer, Ian threw himself on him and grabbed his throat before pressing his body against the wall.

He stared into Jason's eyes and felt his hand tighten around his neck. Jason tried to get away from it, but raging Ian had no problem with his attacks.

It was impossible not to understand what Jason had been trying to do, his outfit, or rather his lack of outfit, and Mickey's condition speaking for themselves.

The fact that Jason was the only one without clothing calmed his anger for a moment, understanding that he had arrived in time.

He turned his head towards the camera in the room and quickly noticed what was unplugged.

"- The mics?" Growled Ian.

"- Unplugged," Jason said painfully before Ian forced him to shut up.

Ian still had his hand clenched around the young man's neck.

He had never been so eager to end someone's life.

What Jason had done, or rather what he had tried to do, was routinely coming through his home, even though it more commonly involved female victims. Hearing it spoken so often for years had in the end somewhat alleviated the horror of this act making it almost routine for Ian.

But it was Mickey who had been attacked, the man he loved, and he would never accept that he could be harmed.

Ian tightened his grip and lifted Jason further off the ground.

Although they were about the same size, only Jason's toes now touched the floor.

"- Ian_" Jason started before being silenced by a punch in his stomach.

"- Don't speak," Ian ordered before approaching his ear and affirming.

"- Since you have unplugged the mics and cameras, it will not be difficult for me to kill you here and get rid of your body without anyone noticing.

\- You can't_"

Jason's voice was hoarse, and hoarse, blocked by the pressure of Ian's hand on his throat.

Ian grinned at this statement. A smile that would have probably frozen Jason's blood if his vision had not begun to be disturbed by the lack of air.

"- Do you think you'd be the first body I should get rid of?" Ian asked, hoping that Jason had heard enough about the horrors that could be happening in his neighborhood to believe him.

Outside of his aunt's body, which Frank had buried in the garden, he had never had to approach a corpse too closely. But he wanted Jason to believe him, even worse, he felt able today to really take care of his case.

It was impossible to know if it was Ian's lies, or the tone of his voice barely concealing his will to actually take action, but something was finally right for Jason.

He no longer stopped begging Ian and confused himself as an excuse to try to calm his wrath.

Ian looked one last time at Mickey's body, lying unconscious on the floor. He felt rage rising in him and hesitated for a second to remain deaf to Jason's entreaties and to get rid of him permanently. But this idea left him quickly. He would never be able to do anything that would undoubtedly move him away from Mickey, even if it went against all the will that animated him now.

"- We'll have a deal. You'll do what I tell you, everything I tell you, or else I'll come and find you and kill you ... "

Jason just nodded quickly for fear of changing Ian's mind.

 

* * *

 

 

Ian was sitting next to the bed. He had spent all night monitoring Mickey's condition and making sure nothing was happening to him.

More than once he had been tempted to join him in the bed to take him in his arms and reassure him. But he didn't want him to feel assaulted, or even worse that someone surprise them and that Mickey lost all chances.

He knew the consequences of such a defeat would be horrible for him, especially if he was eliminated after being found in the arms of another man.

Mickey finally opened his eyes a few hours before the rest of the house woke up.

Ian helped him stand up and lean against the wall.

"- Why does it sound like I have a hangover?!? I never have a hangover! " Mickey growled, massaging his temples.

Throughout the night, Ian had tried to imagine how to explain the situation to Mickey. But even after having repeated his speech for hours in his head, it was impossible for him to utter a single word.

"- Ian!?!"

He looked up at Mickey and saw a grimace of terror. He quickly realized that this was just a reflection of the emotions that he himself was showing on his face.

"- What's happening? Someone hurt you? "Mickey asked, worried.

Ian calmed him before inhaling deeply.

He gripped his fingers around the sheets and lowered his head before explaining everything that had happened to Mickey.

He knew that many men would have trouble imagining that it could happen to them, and he also knew that Mickey's character would not help him to accept this reality.

The relief that took hold of Mickey took his breath away.

He never thought he would react like that.

"- Why?" He stammered, unable to form a complete sentence.

"- Why what?" Mickey asked.

"- Why are you relieved after what I told you? You don't believe me?

\- Of course, I do. I don't see why you would lie to me. "Mickey said simply before slowly approaching Ian and placing a hand on his cheek forcing him to look him in the eyes.

"- When I saw you there, beside my bed, that frightened and terrified look on your face, I thought something had happened to you. I thought you had been hurt and I hadn't been there to stop it. I can handle if it hurts me, I'm used to it, but I can't stand it to you ... "

Although he knew that Mickey could still contain the trauma of aggression in him and that they could be discovered at any time, this time he didn't succeed in restraining himself, and violently pressed his lips against Mickey's greedy lips, to feel closer to him again.

Mickey immediately responded to his kiss, at first as violently as Ian, then violence and passion gave way to sweetness.

Mickey kept his hand on Ian's cheek, even after breaking their kiss, gently flicking his fingers over his skin.

"- I'll have to take care of this guy now ... Even though he did not manage to do anything, I can't let him get away with it," Mickey said decisively.

Ian looked down and nibbled on his lower lip.

"- What?!?" Mickey asked as he straightened up.

"- I ... I already ...

\- What have you already? Gallagher! What did you do?

\- Nothing! Nothing! "Ian said as he faced the expression of fear that had once again appeared on Mickey's face.

"- For the moment I didn't do anything ... I didn't want to kill him_  I would die of envy to do it! But I didn't do it…

\- What did you do then?" Mickey asked, disturbed by Ian's claims.

"- I ... I told him to do things ... When everyone will be up.

\- What do you mean?

\- I promised him that if he didn't do everything I said, I would kill him and hide his body. I told him that from where I came everyone knew how to do that and that no one would ever find him ...

\- Gallagher, you hid things from me?

\- What?

\- Since when do you know how to hide bodies?

\- I don't know how to do it," Ian admitted with a smile before adding.

"- But he doesn't know that..."

Mickey chuckled before passing a hand over his face and affirming.

"- I don't know how I'm supposed to react after what he's tried to do ... I know that when you pick on me I answer with fists. However, I feel good, despite everything that happened, and even if I didn't take revenge, I feel good. I feel protected, and I think it never happened to me ...

\- ...

\- If you tell someone what I just told you, you died Gallagher," he finally added to Ian's silence.

Ian grinned at the threatening tone of Mickey. He was happy to find the man he had fallen in love with, a man of volcanic character and tender heart.

"- Do you want to see what I forced him to do?" He asked with a smile.

Mickey pulled himself out of bed and tried to regain his balance once his feet were on the ground before affirming with a smile.

"- It better be grandiose."

 


	17. Chapter 17

Everyone was seated in the dining room. With only six candidates, the table seemed much more impressive than before.

Mickey kept his nose on his plate and minimized his interactions with others.

 

As he had told Ian, he was used to being attacked. He usually knew how to handle it. Although he had never been subjected to this kind of attack, all he had suffered from Terry during those years made it much easier.

 

He had felt his heart stop when he had imagined it was Ian who had been attacked. He would never have forgiven himself for not being there for him and letting someone hurt him.

 

It had been a while since he understood that this man was important to him, much more than anyone before him. He loved him. And this idea frightened him, he had never felt that way for anyone. Until now only his brothers and sisters counted for him.

 

Mickey looked up from his plate when he heard a glass break on the floor.

 

Jason was going up on the table.

 

Mickey arched an eyebrow as he watched him.

 

Ian didn't want to tell him what he had asked Jason, but there was no doubt that it was part of it.

He noticed the stealthy look of interrogation and fear that Jason threw at Ian. He also noticed the gleam of rage floating in Ian's eyes that contrasted with the surprised look he tried to display on his face.

Ian's determination made Mickey shudder.

 

Mickey used to receive help and protection from his brothers towards their father, mainly because they had long realized that a common front gave them more strength.

But he had never been protected or avenged by anyone else, never had he felt loved by someone so much.

 

He knew that Ian had lied to Jason about his past, but something in Ian's expression made him believe that this man was capable of carrying out his threats. Something made him think that Ian could have done the irreparable for him.

 

He was glad that wasn't the case, he would never have forgiven himself if Ian had blood on his hands because of him.

 

He looked away from Ian and focused on Jason again.

 

He smiled a little when their eyes met and that he noticed the fear in his eyes.

There was no doubt that Ian's threat had had an effect on the young man and he was ready for anything to escape to it.

 

"- Jason? What are you doing? "Cynthia questioned with wide eyes.

 

Jason took a deep breath before staring at Cynthia and placing one of his hands on the buckle of his belt and affirming pointing Cynthia.

 

"- Cynthia is for you."

 

He undid the buckle of his belt and slid it through the flanges of his jeans before throwing it to the ground under the forbidden gaze of Cynthia.

 

The young woman seemed totally lost, unable to make sense of what was happening in front of her.

His eyes widen as Jason attacks the button on his shirt.

 

He opened it then slid it down his shoulders before finally dropping it at his feet.

 

Mickey had a hard time not laughing at the show.

Even though Ian had arrived on time the day before to avoid the worst, it didn't erase the crime that this man was at that time ready to commit and this public humiliation was only a small punishment for what he could have done to take revenge.

 

Despite Cynthia's multiple requests and supplications, Jason continued his clumsy striptease in the middle of the table.

 

Mickey saw for a moment the young man's gaze land on Ian before he said to the young woman in a falsely cheerful tone.

 

"- Don't act shy! You didn't go that far when Ian did it in front of you by the pool. "

 

Anger and shame flushed Cynthia's cheeks as Jason slid his pants down his thighs.

 

She preferred to leave the room before being quickly followed by Lip and the other two candidates.

 

The cameras prevented Mickey from joining Ian and letting out the laughter that was blocking his throat.

 

A member of the staff forced Jason to get off the table without any care before forcing him to follow him outside.

 

Mickey looked after him until he had left the room.

 

"- I never thought he could react like that ..." Mickey said, pretending to be shocked by what he had just happened.

 

There was no doubt that Ian was struggling to keep his laugh.

 

The young man took a deep breath before affirming.

 

"- No idea what caused him to do that ... Especially that he may have problems after that."

 

Mickey remained silent and arched a questioning eyebrow.

 

"- Doing a striptease next to the pool, at a boozy party, it's one thing, to make one on the breakfast table is another ... I think his reputation, both personal and professional will take a hit. He can still breathe, but his life as he knew it is now over. "

 

Mickey let out a small laugh before pulling himself together and whispering.

 

"- Thank you, it was very entertaining, and I must confess much less messy than my method."

 

For a moment Ian showed a little smirk before passing a hand through his hair and rediscovering a neutral expression.

 

"- The first method that came to mind was also very messy," Ian confided in a barely audible voice before adding.

 

"- But that would have forced me to get away from you, and I can't handle that."

 

Mickey remained motionless, forbidden to watch Ian leave the room.

 

Despite the cameras and mics on them, despite the situation and the threats that weighed on them, he couldn't help but want to take Ian in his arms and kiss him.

 

He knew that if he didn't wait a bit before moving, he couldn't help it.

 

He took a deep breath as he closed his eyes and calmly followed the young man out of the room a few seconds later.

 

* * *

 

 

The sight Jason had given had shaken Cynthia.

The young woman seemed much more tense than usual and had more than once sought to postpone the visit to the Gallagher and Milkovich family.

The production had stated that it couldn't shift this event because of a too heavy organization.

Lip seemed to take as mission to calm the young woman. He seemed to have reached his goal shortly before arriving home.

"- I promise you that no one here will make you improvised striptease," he laughed.

"- Are you sure? Your father isn't going to get on the table and start taking off his clothes? "She asked with a shy smile.

Lip looked horrified before affirming with enthusiasm.

"- Believe me, if he starts doing that, I'm running. I don't want to see such a spectacle! "

The young woman laughed heartily at Lip's conviction.

"- Anyway, there's a good chance he's not here," Lip said.

"- Why that?" The young woman questioned.

"- He's very often at a friend's house to help or talk to them a bit," Ian explained before adding.

"- He likes to take care of old people in the neighborhood, or people with disabilities."

Mickey tried to stifle the laugh that Ian's words had just created in him.

Frank Gallagher's reputation was second to none in the neighborhood, and everyone knew that if Frank was getting close to old and disabled people, it was only to get the most out of them.

Ian's explanation seemed to have been enough for the young woman who merely nodded and smiled.

They stopped a few moments later in front of the Gallaghers' house for the first visit of the day.

Peeking through the window of the car Mickey realized that this house, which he had passed so many times before, had never seemed so clean and inviting.

They all got off the car before being greeted by Ian and Lip's siblings.

Ian seemed to have decided to embrace each member of his family and prove them by crushing them, how much he missed them. Lip meanwhile was introducing each of their family members to Cynthia one by one.

Mickey turned to look at the bodyguards that the production had hired to accompany them home.

There was no real risk for him, Lip or Ian to wander around this neighborhood, but a young woman like Cynthia could have easily attracted trouble.

He smiled, realizing that the two hulking men seemed to attract more people's attention than to push them away.

He turned back to Ian when he felt his eyes on him.

They stood for a moment watching each other silently before Ian approached him and grabbed him by the arm.

He pulled him to force him to approach the house and his family.

Mickey didn't struggle, and let himself be guided.

"- Fiona, Carl, Debbie, Liam, this is Mickey. He's also on the show ... And we've become good friends, "said Ian calmly.

Mickey nervously ran a hand through his hair. Even though he was only introduced as a friend to Ian's family, he knew it was important to the young man, and to think about it was also important for him too.

He greeted them with a nod, before noticing the low talk between Carl and Debbie.

It wasn't difficult for him to understand what they were talking about, and wanted to answer them, but was cut off in his tracks by Ian.

"- I know what you're wondering, and yes, he's also living in the neighborhood," he said, glaring at his younger brother and sister.

Stopped by Ian, none of them tried to talk longer about Mickey's identity and just smiled.

Ian winced in disappointment when he had to leave Mickey in front of their house and go home with Lip and Cynthia.

Mickey tried to reassure him by displaying a confident smile and leaned against the car to watch them disappear into the house.

He turned his head a few minutes later and smiled again as he saw his sister a little further down the sidewalk.

She wasn't alone.

Although Mickey hadn't often seen Karen Jackson, he had no trouble recognizing her.

While Mandy showed a satisfied smile, Karen seemed ready to kill everyone.

He turned back to the house, pretending not to know them and not noticing their presence.

Even before the tip of his lips had time to get up to form a smile, Karen had reached the door of the house.

He quickly turned his gaze to where he had just seen Mandy and realize that she had already disappeared.

The appearance of Karen in front of the house seemed to attract everyone's attention.

In less time than it took to say, the young woman entered the house and began screaming with all his might.

Even though he was outside, Mickey could easily hear her, and there was no doubt that Lip was in danger...


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey seems to master the situation perfectly. Thanks to Karen, Lip is now offside and he remains one of the favorites with Ian. Unfortunately, not everyone seems to be willing to let him do what he wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the tags a little to stick as much as possible to the story and warn readers. But as marked in the tags, all finished well (I promise)

Ian was glued to the back of the sofa, staring at Karen and Cynthia.

 

Earlier in the week, Lip had told him that he had done everything possible so that his girlfriend wasn't around the day of their passage. But it seemed that fate had wanted otherwise because it was Karen Jackson, his girlfriend who was in their living room.

 

The young woman had burst into their home like a tornado and had directly sunk on Cynthia. She had yelled that she was trying to steal her boyfriend.

 

After Cynthia said she did not know what and who she was talking about, Karen turned to Lip and glared at him.

 

He did not move a millimeter when she walked towards him, visibly petrified by the rage of the young woman.

 

She gave him a masterly slap that sounded all over the house before grabbing him by the collar and forcing him to get up from the couch.

 

"- I'm talking about this asshole.

\- Lip? What's she talking about? "Cynthia asked, disturbed by Karen's words.

 

"- I_ I_" Lip stammered, lost between his girlfriend and the woman who allowed him to make money easily.

 

"- That heartless bastard is my boyfriend!" Karen growled before correcting.

 

"- Ex-boyfriend."

 

"- Lip ..."

 

Cynthia's sentence died when she saw Lip's eyes again and saw Karen's pain on her face.

 

Ian didn't like Karen very much, but he knew his brother thought otherwise.

 

Cynthia tried to leave the house and Lip didn't try to restrain her from being held back by Karen.

 

One of the cameramen stayed with them while the other followed Cynthia and Ian out.

 

He had followed her by automatism. Although he didn't appreciate the young woman very much, having been with her for some time had inevitably created feelings of friendship for her.

 

"- Cynthia! Cynthia! Wait!

\- Did you know?!? "The young woman questioned with an aggressiveness that Ian did not know.

 

"- Did you know?" She repeated.

 

"- No." Lied Ian.

 

He knew that he could simply have confessed the truth to her and at the same time freed himself from this constraint that the show represented for him. But if he had told her the truth he should have separated from Mickey earlier than expected.

 

"- He told me that they had broken a little before starting the show ...

\- How could he do that?" The young woman questioned, obviously convinced by Ian's lie.

 

"- I don't know ... I don't understand ... I have to admit that I never really liked Karen. I never understood what he saw in her. And I think you're a hundred times better! A thousand times better, " he said with conviction.

 

It was easy for Ian to sound convincing since for once he was telling Cynthia the truth.

 

He caught Mickey's glare, and read the amusement in his eyes.

He had no doubt now that he was behind all that. And even if his brother was out of play because of Mickey, he couldn't blame him for a second.

* * *

 

It was hard enough for Ian to stay outside, unable to get in and see what was going on inside the Milkovich house.

Following Karen's appearance at home, there was no doubt that Lip was no longer a potential candidate.

It had taken forever for Cynthia to calm down and agree to move on to the second visit.

The only good thing, if he could see it that way, was the coming together with Cynthia after Karen's existence discovery.

Ian tried to reassure himself by constantly repeating that there was little risk of something as dramatic as Karen's arrival happen inside the Milkovich house while he was waiting outside. When Mandy had opened the door to Cynthia, he had could see a clean, tidy house, which was almost shocking in knowing who live there.

The house wasn't the only one to have had an express makeover. Mandy had also totally changed her look and now looked like a girl from a good family ready to go to church.

In addition to the fear that something bad is happening in this house without him being able to intervene, Ian was afraid that on the contrary things are going too well.

He knew that Mickey was doing all this to prevent Terry's anger from falling on his siblings and he knew he had to play the game thoroughly. But for all that he had a hard time coping with Cynthia hanging on Mickey's arm exchanging banality with his family.

More than anything, he would have given everything to be in her place.

"- Not in my house!" Growled a voice behind him.

Ian turned around and stopped breathing. Just at the sound of his voice, he had immediately recognized the man behind him, and his eyes now confirmed that he had not been mistaken.

 

* * *

 

 

All the people in the living room turned around at the same time to fix the man who had just burst into the room, smashing the door against the wall.

More than a man, it was an angry, red mass ready to explode in front of them.

Mickey had never seen Terry in such a state of rage.

Without waiting longer and without thinking about the cameras, Terry threw himself on his son to put him on the ground.

It was neither the pain of impact, nor the fear of blows, nor even the horror of the situation that filled Mickey when he crashed to the ground.

At that moment only the relief echoed in him.

Terry didn't try to attack Mandy or his brothers.

He could handle his father's rage when it was meant for him, but could hardly get rid of it when the target was someone else.

"- You are a nothing! You have always been less than nothing! I should have killed you at birth! "

The pain caused by Terry's fist on his cheek drove him to find his thoughts and defend himself.

He tried to push his father away by pressing his hands against his shoulders.

"- You are nothing! You are only weak! And the weak ones die! "Terry growled, his face distorted by rage.

Without understanding how, Terry quickly found himself far enough away from Mickey so he could get away.

Looking at Terry again, he noticed that he had changed his target, and was now trying to attack Ian to get rid of his grip.

The young man was tightly circling Terry with his arms, drastically reducing his ability to move.

Terry's elbow hit violently Ian's ribs, forcing him to let go of him.

Mickey took advantage of this moment to rush back to protect Ian from his father. He circled his waist with his arms and threw him on the ground before quickly hitting his face with his fists.

Terry responded quickly and reversed the situation.

Mickey protected his face with his forearms.

Despite the violence of the blows, and Terry's rage, he didn't feel the pain, he just thought Ian and his siblings were safe. He knew that this fight would be the last and that only one of them would come out alive.

Without ceasing to protect himself, he inhaled deeply before sending his knee to meet his father's side. He took advantage of this moment to free himself and move away from Terry.

He saw Ian close to attacking Terry again, but stopped him by a wave.

His vision was troubled and pigmented with red by the blood that had invaded his eyes. His breathing was difficult and jerky. And he knew it, he could fall at any time forcibly.

However, he smiled a big smirk while looking at his father.

"- I know you hated me since I was born. You never tried to hide it. The only reason you kept me alive was the money I bring back to you. But I don't give a shit. On the contrary, I am happy that you don't love me! I would never have endured being loved by such a monster. "

Terry's eyes were on Mickey, hate blushing on his face.

"- And even if you hate me already just because I exist, I know you could hate me even more if you knew who I really am. You who hate these fagots so much. You who swear that you will kill all gays who dare to live in this city and breathe the same air as you, you didn't even notice that your son was one. "

Silence quickly filled the room despite the rage, hate, and violence that reigned there.

Mickey smiled all the more as he saw his father's expression.

If he didn't survive that day, he wanted to be honest at least. He wanted to be honest about who he was, about others, but especially about himself.

"- You know what, I love dicks!" He growled vehemently before adding.

"- I love getting caught from behind! I love to feel the hands of a man on me! I love to feel the hands of MY man on me. I love it when he kisses me when I take him in my mouth and I feel his weight on my tongue, when he comes into me, when he makes me cum against him. I love when he kisses me and when he makes love to me. I'm a fucking gay. YOUR son is a fucking gay! "

Terry had remained motionless in the face of his son's confession, hypnotized by the rage of his words, but when the silence returned to the room he left that state to stomp on Mickey, hands forward, ready to strangle him.

His face was almost human, blushed and glutted with rage.

Mickey made his fist fly to Terry's cheek, but the shock didn't seem to make any effect. He found himself quickly on the ground, his father's hands around his neck.

The pressure prevented him from breathing, making his movements difficult and disturbing his view.

For a moment he saw himself departing from all that had been his life, but Ian's image impressed itself before his eyes and removed from him any thought of abandonment.

Drawing on his strengths he didn't know still have, he pushed back Terry in every possible way. The latter finally seemed to let go and go back.

It was only when he regained some of his sights that he finally noticed the presence of Ian and another man behind his father, both trying to get him away from him.

They were quickly joined by several others, and finally managed to make him finally let go.

Mickey tried to get up, but his whole body ached.

His vision blurred again and he could only glimpse Ian rushing towards him before finally losing consciousness.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terry attacked Mickey in front of the cameras, Cynthia discovered the truth, Mickey is on the ground, unconscious and Ian prays for him to wake up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems that this chapter is expected, so it is published a little earlier than expected ღゝ◡╹)ノ♡

Ian turned with horror towards his brother.

The latter had followed them to Mickey's and was now watching the scene from afar.

 

The horror he saw on Lip's face immediately made him understand that he had nothing to do with what had just unfolded.

However, Ian's anger didn't diminish.

He was holding Mickey in his arms, his lip was cracked, his eyes closed, and he had encircled his waist with his arm as if he hoped to prevent other bones from moving.

 

All the staff of the show was boiling. One party was trying to keep Terry on the ground despite the violence he was showing, while another party was trying to reach the authorities, all under the watchful eye of the cameras, still on.

 

Ian had a hard time letting the paramedics take care of Mickey. He did not want to let him go, lest someone else attack him if we walked away from him.

 

He refused to follow the ambulance like the others and automatically climbed in before he was given permission.

 

* * *

 

 

Ian was setting the time on his phone.

Time seemed to be stuck in his mind and he needed to see the seconds pass to make sure it was not.

Mickey had been taken for a CT scan as soon as they arrived, and Ian had to stay in the waiting room.

He had to wait almost an hour to finally be joined by his brother and Mandy Milkovich.

Only the show's cameramen had managed to get to the hospital faster than they did, but they were quickly taken off the room by security.

Lip approached his brother without Ian raising his eyes and put a hand on his shoulder.

Ian finally raised his head to fix his brother in the eyes.

None of them dared to say a word and just settled in silence.

"- It's me."

Ian and Lip turned to Mandy.

She had tears in her eyes and seemed about to explode.

"- It's me who called Terry," she said in a voice full of sobbing.

Ian stared at her forbidden. For a second he hated his brother thinking that he had contacted Terry to harm Mickey.

However, even if he didn't know why he could not hate Mandy, if only for a second.

"- Why?" He asked simply in a soft voice full of uncertainty.

The young woman collapsed on herself and burst into tears before chasing the drops still beading on her cheeks and affirming.

"- It's been years that I know that Terry will kill us. He killed our mother and got away with it. He killed a ton of people and he is still here ... There was no reason for it to be different for us. To hope was useless, so I resigned myself. I had just decided to do the right thing not to upset him, obey him, do everything he said. I thought that was the only way to stay alive. Anyway, what other life could we have when we are a child of Terry Milkovich?

\- ...

\- And then there was this show. Once again we had to obey him blindly and meet his expectations without fail. I watched the first episodes to see how Mickey was doing, to see if he needed help. And what I found scared me, "she said, trying to chase another tearful fit.

Ian inhaled deeply. Despite his situation, he was dying to get up and hold Mandy in his arms, but he knew she needed to talk.

"- It scared me, because I saw Mickey happy. For the first time in my life I saw my brother smile, really smile. Not when he was with Cynthia when he was with you, "she said, staring at Ian.

"- I saw him being happy ... And I understood. I understood that all that would stop as soon as he came home. All he had managed to touch with his fingertips, that happiness, all that was going to be destroyed by Terry. At the same time, I realized that Terry would never let Mickey live if he knew about him ... About you ... I understood why he kept silent. I understood that as soon as this show was over, my brother's life would be as before and he would become the aimless and dreamless zombie I knew. "

Lip tried to take a step towards her, but Ian stopped him.

He was silent in front of his brother's astonishment and waited patiently for Mandy to continue.

"- Nobody has ever been interested in our fate. Nobody ever tried to know if we had something to eat, a safe place to sleep ... Everyone was blind. So I told myself that I was going to force them to watch. If Terry's fury was broadcast on TV there would be no chance for everyone to close their eyes. "

Ian gently let go of his brother and let him join Mandy to console her.

He took her in his arms and began to rock her, promising that everything would be all right.

Ian still didn't know if Mickey was going to get away with it, but he knew he could never blame Mandy for what she did.

He only hoped that he would stay among them to enjoy this hard-won freedom.

 

* * *

 

Mickey opened his eyes with difficulty. The light burning his retina.

He saw Ian next to him, his face distorted by fear and fatigue. He felt the pain seize him as he tried to move, but he was happy. He was alive, and Ian was there next to him and that was all he needs.

He didn't know how long he had been lying on that bed or how long Ian had been at his bedside. He cleared his throat before affirming.

"- Don't bury me too quickly Gallagher, Milkovichs don't die so easily."

The tone of his voice was self-assured, but he could only catch a glimpse of the pain he was still feeling despite the painkillers.

Ian felt like he was dreaming. It had been several hours since he was sitting in Mickey's room watching his condition.

He had begun to talk to him, hoping to get him out of his sleep. But after constantly talking to him for hours, only one word managed to escape between his lips face after so long.

"- Mickey…"

Mickey tried to get up but stopped on the way, his face distorted by a grimace of pain.

"- Don't move," Ian said, running towards him.

"- Are you already starting to give me orders?" Mickey growled raising an eyebrow.

"- It's not my fault, as soon as you're a little away from me you do stupid things." Ian explained with a shy smile.

Mickey giggled before bitterly regretting it and exhaling deeply to try to chase away the pain.

"- And Terry?" He simply asked.

"- Lip told me that the cops arrested him. With all his threats and the filmed attack, he will remain in jail for a long time ...

\- Why are you making this face?

\- What are you talking about?

\- You are hiding something?

\- I ... I don't think it's up to me to tell you ...

\- Gallagher!

\- I…

\- Come on!

\- I'm willing to tell you, but I forbid you to be mad at her!

\- What's up with Mandy?!?

\- How is that_

\- What's wrong?!?

\- Everything is ok." Ian promised, trying to force Mickey to calm down and lie down.

He tried to explain the situation to Mickey while finding the best way to tell him that Mandy was behind his aggression.

"- It's ... It's ...

\- I called Terry. "

Ian turned to the entrance where Mandy and Lip were now posted.

The two young Milkovichs were staring at each other, and none of them seemed ready to say anything.

Mandy walked slowly to the couch in the room and sat comfortably before supporting her brother's gaze again.

"- And before you ask, yes I made sure to get our money back."

Mickey smiled at Mandy's statement.

"- How much is that?

\- More than you can imagine ... Mainly because after having the idea to bring Terry I thought that the prod would surely not against some action, and would surely agree to pay a good price.

\- Did you sell Terry's attack on me?" Mickey asked in a voice devoid of disgust or contempt.

Mandy nodded before announcing.

"- I went back to see the guy we knew who was working on the show. I offered him the idea, and he was delighted. It allowed him to be protected from Terry for a while and be assured of good ratings ... Of course, we also had our share of the loot. I know that without Terry in the vicinity it will be easier to get by, but that isn't what will pay the bills. And then we had to get rid of Terry so that you can live the perfect love with your redhead.

\- You know?" Mickey wondered.

"- You have to be blind to not notice it. If I had known you were ready to come out in front of the cameras I would have asked for more... " Affirmed Mandy.

Mickey giggled before turning to Ian with a smile and affirming.

"- Finally my sister is a bigger bitch than your brother."

Ian couldn't help but smile at the remark.

He now understood that Mandy and Mickey were both close to everything to protect what was their family's most important, even if it meant getting their hands dirty. He also understood now that behind this violent aspect and this crude language, there was only love between these siblings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter will be published Monday ... I hope you will like the conclusion (★^O^★)


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a well-publicized coming out, Mickey tries to find a normal life, at least as normal as possible. And now that he is publicly in a relationship with Ian, he looks forward to finding a way to keep him for a long time with him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter of this story. Thank you all for reading it and giving me your support all along

The doctors finally agreed to let Mickey go home.

He had seen a crowd of people parade at his bedside.

His family, the production, Cynthia, the Gallagher ... And that without counting Ian who didn't leave the chair next to his bed.

 

His family didn't seem more disturbed than that by his coming out. Iggy only wanted to know if he could look attractive to a gay, which Mickey simply answered with a grimace of disgust.

 

Mandy always seemed a little upset and sorry because of the ploy she had to put in place to get rid of Terry. Even if it had earned him a stay in the hospital, Mickey couldn't blame his sister. He knew that even though her methods were rather violent, she had done this for him.

Ian had made it a point of honor to tell him again and again that Mandy had done this for his good. Mickey continued to let him do it mainly because he liked to see Ian defend Mandy so fiercely.

 

Several members of the production had passed to make him sign new contracts. Some about the spread of his coming out in the media, other about the injuries he suffered while he was supposed to be protected by bodyguards.

 

He had been pleasantly surprised and amazed at the amount Mandy had managed to cheat on the production of the show. This last wasn't ultimately harmed, given the audience that the last show had done.

This money would probably allow them to be sheltered from need for a while.

 

Cynthia had also visited him.

 

He was initially surprised by the understanding of the young woman, then understood that Ian was surely behind that.

She seemed to have decided to drop the show, not wanting to choose among the last two candidates.

 

Mickey could only validate this choice. He had apologized to her, something extraordinary for him, and wished her all the happiness of the world.

 

The Gallagher had also come to his hospital room.

He still had trouble communicating with Lip, even though the fact that they were no longer in competition helped a little to calm their relationship.

The rest of the Gallagher family seemed to take a good look at Ian's relationship with him.

 

Several reporters wishing an interview had come closer to them.

 

This new notoriety and the questions of journalists about his private life didn't please Mickey. It was hard not to hit them when they came too close, while Ian seemed perfectly comfortable with their questions.

 

* * *

 

 

Mickey opened the kitchen door and smiled as he saw Ian head into the fridge.

From where he was he could only see his ass, but that was enough for him to recognize him, and to make him smile.

"- Did you decide to clean the whole house from floor to ceiling?" Mickey asked, coming closer.

Ian pulled his head out of the fridge and showed a big smile before affirming.

"- I decided not to leave you anymore, and even if I used to live in the mess, this house is still a level above the one where I grew up ... I think that  I got my found on a dish with mushrooms on it... And they were not there at first ... They pushed on it! "

Mickey smiled at Ian's expression.

They had not talked about living together, they had not talked about their relationship, they had not talked about anything, nothing planned, but they both knew they would not leave each other.

"- You do not understand," Mickey said seriously.

"- Mushrooms are done on purpose, so you do not need to buy them!"

Ian turned to him and rolled his eyes before sighing.

Mickey ostensibly passed his tongue on the lip before asking.

"- I know something else in this house that needs your attention ..."

Ian raised a puzzled eyebrow and Mickey smiled more than before heading to his room without leaving Ian's eyes.

He did not have time to walk in his bedroom door, as Ian was already on him and was starting to undo his belt clip.

 

* * *

 

Mickey had spent the day at the garage.

Since the end of the show, he had decided to lead the most honest life possible. Mainly to avoid the risk of being separated from Ian.

Of course, this lifestyle was less lucrative than the one he was used to, but it was worth it.

In addition, the money that Mandy had managed to harvest by maneuvering with the production of the show had allowed them to solve a lot of problems and set aside for the future, a foreign concept to most of them.

Ian had also found a job and was contributing to the costs of the house while saving money.

Mickey was surprised by the silence as he entered the house.

The living room was tidy and clean. Since his arrival, Ian had been cleaning the house and the result was now visible.

Even though Mickey didn't want to admit it, living in a clean, tidy house helped him a lot to forget everything he had experienced there, as if Ian's presence and action made him forget all that he had lived painfully in his life.

He had never heard the sound of his own footsteps in this house. There was always someone to fill the silence.

But today everything seemed empty.

He put his jacket on the back of the sofa before changing his mind and hanging it on the coat rack.

He knew that Ian hated seeing him sow his stuff all over the house, and even though he found it a pleasure to annoy his boyfriend a little, he enjoyed his company, even more, when he was in a good mood.

He walked to his room, looking out of the corner of his eye for the slightest clue explaining the absence of his family.

He finally opened the door of his room to find himself face to face with Ian.

Only candles scattered at the four corners of the room lit up space.

Ian was standing in front of the bed, his hands behind his back. He wore a costume that emphasized his stature and emphasized the color of his eyes.

Mickey felt his heart quicken as he saw him.

He could not help biting his lip and moving towards him like a magnet attracted by another.

"- What's this?" Began Mickey before being cut off by Ian.

The latter motioned him forward. He obeyed without trying to find out what was going on and stood in front of him.

"- I participated in this show because of my brother ... I didn't want to go ... I had planned to be quickly eliminated. But after seeing you I didn't want to leave. At first you intrigued me after you fascinated me, and in the end, I can't live without you. I would never thank Lip enough for forcing me to do it. "

Mickey smiled a smile as he thought of Lip and the little affection they had for each other.

"- I don't want to imagine what my life could have been without this show. I, unfortunately know that I probably would never have been as close to you as now ... And even without my knowing it my life would have been meaningless.

\- Gal_

\- Let me finish, "growled Ian.

Mickey sighed deeply, rolling his eyes before affirming.

"- That's good because I love you."

Strange as it may seem, Mickey had no trouble saying those three words to Ian. While he thought those would never come out of his mouth, he could easily and without blushing to pronounce them in front of Ian.

"- I know that it was not easy for me or for you. I know we had to go through trials and rub shoulders with people who wanted us bad ... But for all that I don't regret. Because this experience has brought us a lot, enormously ... So today I wanted to ask you solemnly ... Will you marry me? "

Mickey's eyes widened when Ian saw a red rose and a small box covered with satin behind his back.

A few months earlier, Mickey would have sent his fist in the face of any man daring to ask him such a question. But today the only thought he had in mind was, yes, yes and yes.

He moistened his lips trying to hide the growing trouble in him before finally catching Ian’s neck and attract him tokiss him full mouth.

"- You didn't answer," Ian said against his mouth as their lips finished dancing against each other.

"- Do I really have to answer that?" Mickey questioned without getting away from Ian.

"- Please…"

Mickey took a deep breath before moving away from Ian and saying in a deep voice.

"- Yes, I want. Me, Mickey Milkovich, and want to marry you Ian Gallagher.

\- My God! I love you so much," Ian said before he caught Mickey's lips again.

Without looking away from Ian's eyes, Mickey held out his hand and nodded his gesture.

Ian opened the little box, then slid the ring along Mickey's finger and handed him the rose he accepted.

"- I accept this thing, but I warn you I never want any cameras around us anymore!

\- I'm sure I can make you change your mind ... Imagine our room, us, naked, and a camera ... "

Mickey couldn't help but smiled another time before kissing Ian again.

* * *

 

Mickey wanted to turn around and send his fist to meet the reporter's face.

He had been following them for several hours without ceasing to ask them questions.

Mickey had been very happy when he could finally start living again without being constantly under the lens of a camera and this man was reminding him how much he had struggled to cope with this situation.

"- Are you planning to get married? Was not all this just a marketing move? Was Cynthia aware of you? You made a threesome? "

Mickey felt Ian pull him to him just before it was too late. He approached his ear before whispering.

"- Truth or dare?"

Mickey's eyes widened for a moment at Ian's question before he smiled and said.

"- Dare."

Ian pulled back so Mickey could see his face and gently ordered.

"- Kiss me."

Mickey did not pray any longer to obey and ran a hand behind Ian's neck to draw him to him and kiss him passionately.

He lifted his other hand toward the reporter and held out his middle finger before placing his hand on Ian's waist and kissing him again.

He still hated cameras and photographers, but he could never regret taking part in this show, not after all that it had brought him.


End file.
